Sakura es
by raidene
Summary: Es Sakura - ¿Qué es Sakura? .::A.U.
1. Parte 1

**Dedicatoria Especial:**

 **A Aimé mi amiga querida y cómplice, una de las personas a la cual le compartiría una parte de mi ser sin pensarlo dos veces, una parte de mi ser como un FanFic; una persona que me lee desde el 2007, desde que escribía mis FanFic's en un estilo de dialogo teatral y quien me ha visto crecer en el ámbito, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome a través de los años, prometo seguir creciendo para mejorar y hacerte orgullosa, muchas gracias por todo.**

 **Agradecimientos Especiales:**

 **A Hats, por darme el ánimo y echarme porras siempre que me encuentro escribiendo algo, y por ser la primera en leer esta historia y darme el visto bueno, ¡Eres una lindura de persona Hats!**

 **Por cierto y muy importante, les recomiendo mucho pasar a leer los FanFic's de Hats (Just-Hatsumi) y a darle like a su nueva página en Facebook donde escribe reseñas de Fics SasuSaku, la cual la encuentran como "Hablemos de Fics SasuSaku", échenle un vistazo, ¡esta chica tiene muy buenos gustos y mucho talento!**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno.**

 _ **Las itálicas son para recalcar alguna palabra.**_

 **Two-Shot. Todo es desde el punto de vista de Sasuke**

* * *

 **QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR MI HISTORIA SIN MI PERMISO, ESTO INCLUYE RE-ADAPTARLA CON OTROS PERSONAJES O CONVERTIRLOS A DOJINSHIS. SI VEN ESTA HISTORIA PUBLICADA EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA EN MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION O MI CUENTA DE TUMBLR, FAVOR DE NOTIFICARME, GRACIAS.**

* * *

 _8 años_

― _Superman_ puede volar― decía Naruto mientras levantaba sus brazos hacía el cielo.

A mí me importaba un comino si _Superman_ podía volar, no había comparación entre ese alienígena y mi superhéroe favorito.

Me encogí de hombros y sólo dije: ― _Batman_ sigue siendo mejor.

Naruto me lanzo una mirada reprochadora, inflo su pecho con aires de grandeza mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice la famosa "S" de _Superman_ , pero sin importar el argumento, yo no cambiaría de opinión.

A las cinco en punto, como cada último viernes que he estado en la casa de Naruto, su madre se dirigió hacia nosotros con dos vasos de limonada y una jarra con hielo llena de la misma, ella se dedicaba a salvar nuestra sed.

― ¿Otra vez la misma discusión? ―Preguntó la peliroja mientras nos extendía las bebidas.

Acepté la bebida con un poco más de confianza que las últimas veces, bien cierto era que apenas hace un mes y medio conocí a Naruto debido a que se transfirió a mi escuela, y desde hace cuatro semanas, hemos decidido juntarnos a leer nuestros cómics y patearnos el trasero mutuamente en los juegos de video.

―Sasuke no admite que _Superman_ es mejor que _Batman_ , má ―Dijo Naruto.

Su mamá sonrió malévolamente―Pero _Superman_ es débil ante la _kriptonita_ , anula completamente sus poderes.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto mientras yo sonreía con aires de superioridad.

―Y no sabré mucho sobre _Batman_ , pero todos tenemos nuestra propia _kriptonita_ ―Concluyó la mamá de Naruto

Naruto soltó una carcajada y tras eso dijo: ―Soy tan fuerte que no tengo ninguna _kriptonita_ , ¡de veras!

Naruto volvió a erguirse con aires de grandeza, su mamá soltó una pequeña risa.

― ¿Y qué hay de Sakura?

Naruto rápidamente perdió la postura y el color de su rostro cambió a carmesí, lo miré curioso ante su reacción. La carcajada de la madre de Naruto se hizo presente y tras eso se despidió de nosotros para dejarnos solos en el patio de Naruto, donde construimos un fuerte en el cual pasábamos el tiempo.

Naruto captó mi mirada confusa, nerviosamente desvío la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

―Sakura es… una amiga.

Al irme de la casa de Naruto ese día no pude dejar de pensar en sus palabras:

" _Sakura es… una amiga."_

 _10 años_

― ¿Ya viste este nuevo vídeo en _YouTube_?

Levante la mirada hacia el computador de Naruto, reconocí rápidamente el vídeo y afirme con mi cabeza, Naruto me echó una mirada de pocos amigos, sabía que ver vídeos en internet era algo que habíamos quedado hacer entre nosotros dos, pero las tardes en mi casa sin Itachi eran lentas y aburridas, me quedaba sin opciones de entretenimiento.

Ignore su mirada y proseguí en hojear viejos cómics de superhéroes, disfrutaba de recordar las tardes de juegos en el fuerte construido por nosotros, el cual sorprendentemente aún seguía en pie. Nunca supe en qué punto nos sentimos demasiado mayores para jugar a los superhéroes, lo único bueno es que aún no me siento demasiado viejo como para leer historietas.

De repente Naruto dio un salto sobre su silla, se llevó las manos al pecho de la impresión, lo mire confundido, que yo recordara ese no era un vídeo de miedo, así que no entendía su reacción.

―Sakura se ha conectado online.

Naruto balbuceo esas palabras, arquee mi ceja y me acerque lentamente a su alboroto. Naruto tenía abierto su _MSN_ mientras seleccionaba el _nickname_ de esa chica que tanto le agradaba, parecía indeciso entre mandarle mensaje primero o no.

― ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ―Pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

―¡Es Sakura! ―Exclamo mientras los ojos se le veían saltones.

Me aproxime aún más y me incline mientras fingía tener un mejor panorama del asunto, rápidamente apreté la tecla enter y la conversación se abrió, Naruto se lanzó hacía mi pero yo fui más rápido, aplaste una tecla y se la mande antes de que Naruto me tirara al suelo.

― ¿Qué has hecho? ―Me pregunto con histeria.

Sonreí malévolamente, ahora Naruto estaba más nervioso de lo normal y yo tenía más material para molestarlo.

El sonido de _MSN_ se hizo presente, alguien le había hablado a Naruto o en su caso, contestado. Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras lentamente se levantaba hasta la altura del computador.

Me reincorpore junto con él, Naruto abrió la conversación decidido:

Naruto: }

Sakura: ¿?

Naruto se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras hacía todo un drama.

― ¡Ahora pensará que soy un idiota!

Rodé los ojos y me arroje a su cama de nuevo, retomando mi lectura de historietas.

―Es mejor que se vaya dando cuenta de una vez―Respondí.

Naruto agarro una moneda que tenía al lado y me la arrojo, pero previniendo sus acciones rodé antes de que la moneda pudiera herirme.

―No entiendo porque tanto alboroto―Dije mientras despegaba mi mirada de la historieta, esta vez le dedique una de mis miradas tenebrosas.

Naruto paro la trompa y dijo: ―Sakura es… ¡Sakura es la mejor!

Le dedique una mirada peor, Naruto se resignó y se giró para responderle a su amiga, decidí dejar el momento pasar y regresé a leer mis historietas, pero las palabras de Naruto seguían resonando en mi mente:

" _Sakura es… ¡Sakura es la mejor!"_

 _12 años_

―Ni pienses que te irás Naruto, esa presentación esta asquerosa.

Le decía mientras revisaba su repulsiva letra en la cartulina con la cual nos íbamos a apoyar durante nuestra exposición de mañana.

―Luce perfecta para mí―Dijo Naruto con simpleza.

―…Ni si quiera lo pienses―Termine por dada la conversación.

Naruto bufo y se dispuso a empezar otra cartulina, yo hacía tiempo que había terminado con mi parte así que ahora me proponía a estudiar lo que me tocaba decir durante la exposición. Naruto se veía distraído y ansioso por irse. Yo sabía el porqué. Desearía no hacerlo.

Naruto se recargo de nuevo sobre su silla y dirigió su mirada hacía el reloj de mi cocina.

―Si no te hubieras distraído las últimas dos horas ahorita ya estuvieras online en tu casa―Dije tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Tan solo le había echado leña al fuego, Naruto comenzó con sus dramatismos.

― ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―Pregunto con un tono ansioso― ¡Inclusive me corte el cabello para esto!

Levante mi rostro para mirarlo, fingí que apenas me había dado cuenta pero ya lo había hecho, y por supuesto, tenía planeado los insultos para lanzarle una vez que mencionara algo sobre su cabello.

Justo cuando abrí mi boca para lanzarle una de mis mejores ofensas, Itachi entro a la escena:

―Buen corte de cabello Naruto―A mi hermano el idiota le gustaba adular a la gente― ¿Acaso te volvieron a regresar a tu casa hoy los prefectos de la escuela?

Y si yo creía que le había echado leña al fuego, Itachi le echo gasolina. Naruto suspiró estúpidamente y con una sonrisa igual de estúpida –porque cualquier derivado de "estúpido" o "idiota" es necesario para describir las acciones de Naruto- sonrió complacido, porque claro que le complacía hablar del tema.

―Hoy hablaré con Sakura por _MSN_ y prenderemos nuestras nuevas webcam's―Y apareció esa estúpida sonrisa que caracterizaba a Naruto siempre que hablaba del asunto.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera responder Naruto miro al reloj de la cocina, rápidamente se levantó y tomo sus cosas:

―Se me hace tarde―Decía mientras se ponía su mochila― ¿Te conectarás al rato?

Naruto me miraba desesperado, yo solo solté un: ―Hn.

Naruto pego un brinco de emoción y se despidió de nosotros, saliendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Itachi se recargó sobre la barra de la cocina, mientras agarraba la manzana más próxima a sí mismo, fue entonces cuando formulo una pregunta bastante obvia:

― ¿Quién es Sakura?

Me levanté de mi silla para asomarme a ver la cartulina de Naruto, no había comenzado ninguna nueva, dejo la vieja junto con su asquerosa letra, de alguna forma me había resignado a pensar que yo acabaría terminando haciendo todo lo visual de la exposición.

― _Es Sakura_ ―Dije con un tono de desprecio mientras levantaba el cochinero que había dejado Naruto, yo solo me concentraba en espacios limpios, sobre todo al momento de preparar un trabajo importante.

Itachi sonrió con satisfacción, personalmente yo odiaba esa sonrisa, la hacía cuando creía que sabía todo, y el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces lo hacía.

― ¿Estas celoso de que esta chica te esté robando a tu mejor amigo?

Por dos segundos pare en seco, después automáticamente proseguí con lo que hacía, estaba sorprendido, esta era la primera vez que Itachi había captado todo mal.

Decidí mantenerme callado para no darle una negativa pero tampoco una afirmativa, aunque convenientemente sabía que Itachi lo tomaría como afirmativa, después de todo "el que calla otorga".

―Es solo la edad Sasuke, Naruto está enamorado por ahora―Itachi se llevó su mano derecha al mentón, pensante―La amistad entre ustedes pronto comenzará a madurar, sería bueno que lo apoyarás… dentro de poco tú también podrías estar enamorado.

Opte por volver a ignorarlo, no necesitaba ese consejo porque: a) Ese no es el caso, b) Eso es algo de lo que yo estoy consciente, c) Tengo un trabajo que terminar.

Itachi se resignó por el momento y me dio palmadas en la cabeza al salir de la cocina. Fue entonces cuando paré por un momento a pensar en lo anterior.

¿Por qué darle a Itachi la idea equivocada? Simple, es más conveniente que Itachi piense eso a explicarle que en realidad estoy celoso de Naruto por sentir un sentimiento por alguien que nunca he experimentado. Y que no puedo terminar de comprender.

 _13 años_

―Entonces, ¿la camisola naranja o la camisola negra? ―Decía Naruto mientras se ponía las camisolas a la altura de su pecho para que yo tuviera mejor alcance a la imaginación.

Pero mi mente poco estaba dentro de ese asunto.

― ¿Y yo por qué mierda voy a saber eso?

Regresé a mi tarea de matemáticas mientras claramente intentaba ignorar a Naruto, pero esto solo provoco que el soltara un puchero.

―Siempre le has gustado a las chicas, no me vengas con que ahora no sabes sobre esto.

Levante mi mirada ante el pobre argumento de Naruto, supongo que ayudarlo una vez al año no hace daño.

―La negra―Respondí un poco cortante―Deberías botar a la basura esa horrible camisola naranja.

Pero tan solo eso hizo que el estúpido se exaltara más.

― ¡Es mi color favorito!

―Es horrible―Terminé por dada la conversación, suficiente ayuda por un año.

Naruto se aproximó al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, mientras volvía a sostener la camisa sobre su cuerpo. Se notaba que no estaba muy convencido del todo.

―Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sakura y no tengo preparado nada.

Séptima. Es la séptima vez en el día que dice lo mismo. Suspire harto y comencé por juntar mis cosas, Naruto se giró alarmado pues sabía que yo tenía intenciones de irme.

―No puedes dejarme―Decía mientras intentaba detenerme― ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Naruto secuestro mi mochila antes de que yo pudiera terminar de echar mis libros.

― ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Sakura?

Resople. Harto, cansado, desesperado, fastidiado, hastiado y asqueado estaba del jodido tema.

―Regálale. Unas. Flores―Dije entre pausas demostrando mi frustración y arrebatándole la mochila a Naruto, Naruto hizo un rostro como si el mismísimo señor lo hubiera iluminado.

―Tienes razón―Chasqueo los dedos en forma de brillantez― ¡Le regalaré unas rosas!

Me gire casi ipso facto: ―A Sakura no le gustan las rosas.

Se me escaparon las palabras de los pensamientos, ni si quiera pensé en articular la frase, Naruto me miro bastante sorprendido, su boca estaba entre abierta y su lenguaje corporal se había tensado.

― ¿Lo recuerdas? No dejabas de mencionarlo―Trate de arreglar la situación, Naruto se relajó por unos momentos ―Lirios, lirios son las flores favoritas de Sakura.

―Tienes razón―Dijo Naruto más convencido― ¿Fue cuando te dije que Sakura no era como cualquier chica, no?

Me encogí de hombros: ―Así _es Sakura_.

 _13 años (4 meses después)_

―Es una estúpida idea.

Dije mientras veía a Naruto llenando la aplicación para entrar a cierta preparatoria.

―Es brillante, ¡Solo que no lo quieres admitir por envidioso, de veras!

Fruncí mi ceño, era una estúpida idea.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que siquiera quedarás en el mismo grupo que Sakura?

Naruto se quedó pensante como por tres segundos.

―El destino quiere que estemos juntos―Dijo mientras seguía llenando los papeles.

―Si el destino los quisiera juntos no estarías forzándolo para estar en la misma escuela que ella.

Naruto me paro el dedo y yo ignore su chiquillada.

―Además, es mi momento de brillar.

Yo alce una ceja, intentando comprender a que se refería Naruto.

―Tu siempre te quedas con las mujeres, es un poco injusto. Yo solo pido por una y haré lo necesario para que eso suceda.

Si Naruto generalmente era un idiota, cuando actuaba como enamorado lo era a la quinta potencia, yo solo lo miré con desprecio. Me molestan esos comentarios, quizás la vida era más injusta conmigo por no darme la capacidad de sentir lo que Naruto siente hacia Sakura.

Por supuesto eso era algo que Naruto no podía saber.

Naruto me examino por unos momentos:

―Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me has dicho que te llame la atención alguna chica―Apretó sus ojos mientras me miraba sospechosamente, yo solo le volví a dedicar mi mirada asesina.

―Emm… Sasuke… ¿Tú…?―Naruto se rasco su nuca un poco apenado― ¿Te sientes bien?

Rápidamente capte lo que me quiso decir, y debo de decir que mi masculinidad se sintió un poco ofendida.

―Soy heterosexual Naruto―Dije para dejarlo claro.

Naruto suspiro aliviado―Me alegra que así sea, porque nos hemos visto el uno al otro en ropa interior y―

―Ni si quiera lo insinúes, imbécil―Lo interrumpí abruptamente, Naruto solo me dedico una sonrisa estúpida.

―Oye, ¿Qué te parece si te presento a mi prima?

Lo mire con desconfianza.

―Es inteligente, algo callada y es una Uzumaki―Dijo con orgullo―Quizás después podríamos tener una cita doble―Sugirió.

Ignoré su último comentario pero me quede pensante. Quizás la cuestión era que todo este tiempo me he estado cerrando hacía las mujeres por pensar que no puedo sentir algo como lo que siente Naruto hacía Sakura, quizás no he dado una oportunidad de que se desarrolle un sentimiento como es debido.

Porque todo este tiempo me he estado exigiendo sentir algo hacía alguien, algo parecido a lo que _es Sakura_.

 _14 años_

― ¡Es tan jodido!

Reclamo Naruto mientras se tiraba en mi cama de la frustración, yo lo observaba desde mi escritorio. Se llevó las manos al rostro de la desesperación y las fue bajando lentamente mientras su piel se estiraba con la acción.

Desde hace cerca de un año no estábamos en la misma preparatoria y Naruto había agarrado la maña de venir a quejarse cada vez que sus planes para acercarse a Sakura no funcionaban, con esto quiero decir que venía cada semana.

―Hey, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que ir a la misma preparatoria era una mala idea? ―Dije con sarcasmo, Naruto me lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos.

― ¿No quedar con Sakura los primeros semestres? Es aceptable, digo, tenía la esperanza de que me tocará con ella cuando volvieran a acomodar los salones debido a las especialidades, ¿¡Pero ahora!? ¿En qué me puedo apoyar? ¿¡De qué puedo vivir!?

Y harto del dramatismo innecesario mire a Naruto directamente a los ojos y pregunté ansioso:

― ¿Qué es lo grandioso sobre Sakura?

Naruto frunció el ceño, claramente no entendía mi pregunta.

― ¿Cuáles son sus gracias?, ¿Qué la hace tan especial y diferente? ―Pregunte con desdén.

Y a Naruto se le ilumino el rostro: ―Es inteligente, valiente, no se deja intimidar, ¡Es una gran chica!

… Y esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero lo deje ir por una buena vez.

―Oye Sasuke, ¿Y qué? ―Dijo con un tono molesto― ¿No te interesaste por mi prima?

― ¿Karin? ― Naruto asintió―No.

Naruto se miró un poco desanimado, pero comenzó por decirme cualidades de su prima que no me interesaban, yo fingía escuchar mientras recordaba los primeros días de preparatoria con su prima, recuerdo haberlo intentando, recuerdo haberle dado el paso a entrar a mi grupo de amigos y darme la oportunidad de conocerla un poco.

Pero lo que sentía por Karin no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que sentía por Sakura, lo que Naruto sentía por Sakura más bien.

―…Te lo digo, es de las más inteligentes de la familia Uzumaki y―

Recuerdo haber llegado a la conclusión de que eso es algo que no se puede forzar por más que me abra a las probabilidades. Yo no soy capaz de sentir cualquier sentimiento que _es Sakura_.

 _15 años_

Encaminaba a Karin a su casa después de una noche en el cine junto a Jugo y Suigetsu, y como yo era la persona que vivía más cerca de con Karin, yo era el indicado para llevar acabo el asunto.

Karin parloteaba acerca de las clases, los compañeros, los maestros, cualquier cosa de pudiera romper el incómodo silencio, pero era solo un desgaste de energía, yo no mantenía mucho interés por la conversación.

Más bien, contaba los segundos restantes para poder llegar a su casa y liberarme de la situación, Karin estaba desarrollando mañas hacía mi como colgarse de mi cuello o acercarse demasiado a mi rostro que me incomodaba excesivamente, quizás por eso también decidía ignorarla, si fingía que no estaba ahí sería más fácil vivir grato.

Llegamos a la casa de Karin y la deje hasta la puerta de entrada, lo hice solo al recordar las palabras de mi madre sobre actuar como caballero y tratar a las chicas como damas.

―Muchas gracias Sasuke―Dijo Karin tímidamente

―Hn.

Estaba dispuesto a girarme y emprender mi camino, pero Karin me tomo por el brazo y se paró de puntitas para plantarme un beso.

― ¡No! ―Exclame mientras me separé lo más rápido que pude.

Karin se llevó las manos a la boca en forma de pena, murmuro unas palabras que no alcance a escuchar y se metió rápidamente a su casa, yo me retire mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacía mi hogar pensando en el beso.

No era nada como pensaba que sería, Naruto me había contado que cuando soñaba que besaba a Sakura era mejor que orinar después de aguantarse tanto tiempo las ganas.

Pues yo sentía que me había tragado los orines.

 _16 años_

Acordé con Naruto de vernos en una nevería, esta vez ya tenía cerca del mes sin verlo, y de acuerdo a sus estados de _Facebook_ , pareciera que por primera vez está ocupado en la escuela.

―Sasuke―Saludó Naruto al entrar al establecimiento.

―Llegas quince minutos tarde―Le reclame antes de perder la oportunidad.

Naruto se excusó pobremente y nos dispusimos a sentarnos a hablar, nos pusimos al día con muchas situaciones, desde la escuela hasta lo personal, y hablando de lo personal:

―Sakura es bastante popular entre los chicos―Dijo Naruto un poco deprimido.

―Pensé que el destino sería el encargado de juntarlos a ustedes dos―Dije sarcásticamente.

―No sabes lo que daría por una oportunidad Sasuke―Dijo Naruto en su tono serio, supe en ese momento que era necesario dejar de hacer comentarios sarcástico―Una oportunidad para demostrarle lo que siento, una oportunidad para saber que nada de esto ha sido en vano.

Abrí mi boca pero las palabras no fluyeron, quizás solo por esta vez no tenía nada que decirle a Naruto, pareciera que por primera vez Naruto estaba siendo realista ante Sakura.

―Y…―Dije en un intento de romper la tensión― ¿Ella rechaza a toda esta competencia?

Inexplicablemente, mi corazón se detuvo en el momento en que termine de formular la pregunta.

―Sí―Dijo Naruto un poco pensante, yo volví a recobrar la respiración―De hecho rechaza a todos.

Lo dude por unos momentos, pero me decidí por preguntar:

― ¿Y por qué tú no te le declaras?, ¿Cómo sabes que no está esperándote?

Sentí una impotencia dentro de mí, Naruto negó con su cabeza.

―A ella le gusta otro tipo de sujetos.

― ¿Qué clase de sujetos? ―Yo mismo me sorprendí cuando pregunte eso tan rápidamente.

Naruto me miro culpable―No quiero decirlo.

Lo mire aún más sorprendido de lo costumbre, tan sólo eso hizo a Naruto parecer más culpable.

― ¿Por q―

―Está bien―Me interrumpió Naruto―Nunca te he querido presentar a Sakura porque pienso que tú eres el tipo perfecto para ella.

Quizás mi rostro jamás había reflejado tanta sorpresa, pero por otra parte, todo tenía sentido, alguna vez me pregunte por qué no conocía a Sakura, vivíamos en la misma ciudad, somos de la misma generación, compartimos casi el mismo círculo social, mismo mejor amigo…

―Lo siento―Susurró en lo bajo Naruto.

―No―Dije―Yo no creo en esas cosas… no te sientas culpable.

Naruto me sonrío y cambiamos el tema, afortunadamente el tiempo se pasó rápido hasta que fue momento de despedirnos, esta vez era la primera vez que nos despedimos con un abrazo en vez de un fuerte apretón de manos, quizás sabíamos que a partir de ahora, coincidir sería más complicado de lo que ya era.

Admito que subí al autobús un poco desconcertado, pues seguía pensante en la revelación de Naruto, en su propia preocupación de como yo le pude haber usurpado el amor de su vida si tan solo las situaciones se hubieran manejado diferentes.

Pero yo… ¿el sujeto perfecto para Sakura?

No mentí cuando le aseguré que no creía en eso, pero lo indudable aquí es que Naruto lo hacía, lo hacía a pesar de confiar en que el destino se encomendaría juntarlos y quizás lo haría, siempre y cuando yo no fuera el intruso que entrará en ese perfecto panorama.

¿Cómo es que Naruto pudo pensar eso? ¿Y qué significa ser el tipo perfecto para Sakura?

Mire por la ventana para distraerme, pero una idea peor cruzó por mi mente.

Así como yo sería perfecto para Sakura, ¿Sakura sería perfecta para mí?

¿Qué es lo que es Sakura?

* * *

 **(1/2)**

 **Me siento satisfecha. Desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo con este estilo, tipo de vista de Sasuke, Sasuke a través de los años, etc etc.**

 **PREGUNTA DUDOSA:** **Últimamente me he planteado la cuestión de hacerme un Facebook donde publique avances de mis Fics, Fics próximos a publicar, uno que otro drabble, entre otras cosas que tenía en mente, quería preguntarles que si que les parece la idea, porque dentro de pronto publicare un Long-Fic por el cual quizás a ustedes les interese leer avances y progresos, en fin, esa era la cuestión.**

 **Actualizaré la siguiente parte dentro de una semana, ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Parte 2

**Agradecimientos Especiales:**

 **¡A Hats! Quien se da el tiempo de leer esta historia y sobre todo, ¡corregirla! Porque déjenme decirles que no cualquier hace eso -Y menos en sus vacaciones-.**

 **Les reitero la invitación de leer sus fics (Just-Hatsumi) y darle like a su página en Facebook ("Hablemos de Fics SasuSaku").**

 **Ahora si, Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _17 años_

Me encontraba en la casa de Suigetsu. Esa noche tendríamos maratón de películas de acción junto con Jugo. Ya había tomado la costumbre de salir con ese par desde que Naruto era más dedicado en la escuela y había entablado nuevas amistades. Por supuesto que eso no quería decir que nuestra amistad se hubiera denigrado: aún hablábamos casi a diario por internet o mensajes al celular, aún nos considerábamos mejores amigos el uno del otro.

Y salir con Jugo y Suigetsu no era tan desdichada idea. Suigetsu tenía una estupidez parecida a Naruto y Jugo a veces era lo suficientemente tranquilo como para crear un buen balance. Digo "a veces" porque cuando Suigetsu mete la pata es casi imposible controlar las ansias de Jugo por asesinarlo a sangre fría.

Suigetsu apagó las luces de la habitación para darle paso a la película. Yo me reacomodé sobre mi asiento, inclinándome levemente hacia la televisión. Jugo abrió las botellas de cerveza que había conseguido ilegalmente y me alcanzó una. Justo antes de darle el primer sorbo sentí como mi celular vibraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

De haberme atrapado en la trama de la película hubiera ignorado el mensaje, pero acababa de comenzar y aún no pasaba algo interesante. Suigetsu y Jugo me miraron expectantes, y yo saqué con paciencia el celular de mi pantalón. Apenas lo leí me levanté de golpe:

De: _Naruto Uzumaki_

Mensaje:

"Sakura acaba de dar su primer beso."

―Recordé que tengo algo que hacer―Solté repentinamente.

Jugo y Suigetsu se miraron el uno al otro confundidos. Ambos sabían que yo no olvidaba nada y que probablemente tenía otro tipo de emergencia. Mi única ventaja es que nadie se puede imaginar qué tipo de emergencia tengo.

Me retiré sin esperar alguna respuesta y caminé al parque más cercano. Me senté mientras esperaba a que Naruto contestará el teléfono. Quizás fueron los ocho segundos más frustrantes que había experimentado:

― ¿Diga? ¿Sasuke?

Se escuchaba música de fondo y una que otra risa. Fruncí el ceño y me sentí molesto. ¿Sakura acababa de dar su primer beso y Naruto se iba de fiesta?

― ¿Sakura dio su primer beso? ―Ni siquiera suavice el terreno, fui directamente al grano.

―Ah, si―Dijo Naruto como si no hubiera sido un suceso extraordinario―Es que estamos jugando a la botella―Se explicó―Y de hecho me toca a mí Sasuke, ¡tengo que colgar!

Tras eso el silencio se hizo presente, significando que Naruto había colgado, dejándome a mi totalmente ajeno a la situación.

Frotaba mis manos contra mis muslos totalmente exasperado y decidí que era mejor regresar a casa porque quería estar solo, descartando la posibilidad de regresar a la casa de Suigetsu por compromiso.

Necesitaba relajarme. No me podía explicar cómo es que situaciones que ni siquiera me incumbían me molestaran tanto. No es como si conociera a la chica, no es como si pudiera decirle a Naruto cómo vivir su vida.

Ese día fue la primera vez que probé el cigarro.

.

 _18 años_

Caminaba de regreso a casa después de hacer las compras de la semana. Mi madre me había empezado a preparar cuidadosamente para el momento en el que yo decidiera irme a vivir a un departamento cuando entrar a la universidad. Mi familia era de un pueblo más pequeño y una vez siendo yo lo suficientemente mayor para vivir solo y estudiar por mi cuenta, ellos ya no sentían la necesidad de vivir en la ciudad con para cuidar mi bienestar.

Mi celular vibró y yo sostuve la paleta helada que comía con mi boca mientras que con mi única mano libre lo buscaba en lo profundo de mi bolsillo.

De: _Naruto_

Mensaje:

"Necesitamos hablar."

Cabe destacar que no había escuchado de Naruto desde hacía un mes y medio, la última vez que hablamos él comentó que se había planteado la opción de también vivir solo durante la universidad. Sin embargo, eso sonaba innecesario ya que su familia sí era originaria de la ciudad.

Sostuve el celular mientras lo miraba fijamente. Por un momento me quedé inconsciente mientras imaginaba múltiples escenarios del porqué Naruto me enviaba tan repentino mensaje, cuando el celular volvió a vibrar y me apareció una nueva notificación de "mensaje nuevo".

De: _Naruto_

Mensaje:

"Es urgente. Es sobre Sakura."

Al leer lo último apreté mi puño mientras sentía como la sangre me circulaba por las venas… Ni si quiera yo mismo entendía mi reacción.

Camine más rápido para llegar a mi hogar y de ahí prácticamente correr a la casa de Naruto. Al estar a una calle de su casa no me quise ver tan ansioso, así que me detuve para recuperar mi aliento y también la compostura. Aclaré mis pensamientos —los cuales parecían más nublados que nunca— e increíblemente cuando empecé a caminar tuve la sensación de una fuerza externa que me impedía seguir con mi camino. Mis piernas se sentían pesadas, mis hombros me dolían y mi corazón latía lento.

Pero a pesar de las circunstancias me las arreglé para llegar a la entrada y tocar la puerta principal de la casa de Naruto. Su papá me recibió con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba a él y a su hijo. Nos dimos los saludos cordiales y nos pusimos un poco al tanto el uno del otro hasta que me indicó que Naruto se encontraba en el patio, cosa que me extraño.

Salí a buscarlo al patio y me dio la sensación de que el mundo se había encogido, tenía nueve años sin estar en ese lugar.

Fijé la mirada en el fuerte -que sorprendentemente seguía de pie- y pude ver la cabeza de Naruto sobresalir de ese pequeño lugar de menos de dos metros cuadrados.

Me acerque con un poco de cautela, pero Naruto se percató de mi presencia y me indicó que tomara asiento a su lado en el césped. Observé la situación antes de hacerlo, primero: había un six de botellas de cerveza al lado de Naruto. Una de ellas estaba vacía, y él se empinaba la que parecía ser la segunda. Segundo: Naruto parecía desaliñado, su ropa estaba un poco arrugada y su rostro tenía ojeras —las cuales lo hacían ver un poco cansado. Aún no muy convencido, me senté a su lado y sin decir ninguna palabra, Naruto abrió una tercera botella —la cual me dio sin siquiera preguntarme. Supuse que para dar entrada a la conversación tenía que acompañarlo en su borrachera.

Levantó su botella a medio tomar, como si de un brindis se tratara, y —aunque yo no estaba con el ánimo de beber— le di cuerda para hacerlo sentir acompañado.

Pegó un trago largo y después hizo una mueca desagradable:

―Estábamos en la casa de Shikamaru, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese perezoso que siempre se queja de todo…―Yo asentí para que Naruto pudiera proseguir con su historia―Sakura…―Naruto soltó un suspiro.

»Yo miraba a Sakura de la manera que siempre suelo hacerlo, directa e indiscretamente. Y Sakura solo por esta vez me regresaba la mirada, me sonreía con su sonrisa genuina… No la sonrisa que hace por compromiso. Era una sonrisa genuinamente traviesa y coqueta. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Pareciera que Sakura por primera vez se fijaba en mí―Naruto tragó otro largo sorbo de cerveza.

Esta vez yo lo acompañé, con la diferencia de que no fue un trago, pues me la empiné toda de un sentón. Naruto me miró extrañado pero tan solo me limité a abrir otra cerveza para mí mismo. Sacudí la cabeza para que prosiguiera con la historia.

―Aproveché la ocasión para invitarla a pasear por el jardín. Ella accedió y yo lo supe Sasuke... ¡Supe que ese era el momento para hacerle saber cómo me sentía!

Nos invadió un silencio mientras Naruto parecía ordenar sus pensamientos. Yo decidí aparentar un estado neutro, aunque por dentro sentía que mi corazón bombardeaba la sangre y el fluido correr intensamente por mis venas.

―Recorrimos el jardín de los Nara. Tuvimos varios roces de brazos, de manos. Intercambiamos miradas, sonrisas…―Naruto prosiguió aunque mantenía una contemplación ida―Hubo un momento en el que nuestras miradas fueron tan profundas que no lo pude soportar. Ni si quiera consideré el riesgo. Sólo di un paso y me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y por unos segundos supe que iba a tener todo lo que quería desde los nueve años.

Naruto me mantuvo en tanto suspenso que conté los segundos que se tomó para seguir con la historia:

―La besé, Sasuke―Naruto se hacía el cabello hacía atrás lentamente con ambas manos, dejando ver un rostro de emoción―Y juraba que en esos momentos pude haber muerto en paz.

¿Muerto? Era curioso que Naruto mencionará esa palabra, porque así me sentí durante esos momentos: muerto —inexplicablemente muerto. Mordí mi labio inferior para poder simular alguna reacción espontánea, algo que pudiera convencer a Naruto de que yo desarrollaba alguna emoción o algún interés por su felicidad, pero irremediablemente me sentía muerto.

― ¡Joder, Sasuke! En aquellos momentos pensé que estaba cumpliendo el mismísimo _sueño americano_ ; que besaba a la chica de la película, a la princesa del cuento, al amor de mi vida―Naruto mantuvo una pausa para regular su respiración―El beso se intensificó….

Intentaba mantener mi postura, pero Naruto me lo hacía difícil.

―El beso se intensificó y fue ahí cuando supe que estaba mal…

Espera, ¿qué? Mi rostro demostró mi asombro y pareciera que Naruto me acompañaba dentro de mi confusión.

Naruto negaba la cabeza, porque parecía que no se lo podía creer.

―Paramos el beso y nos miramos apenados. ¡Mierda! Sentí como si hubiera besado a mi hermana. ¿Te imaginas a ti mismo besando a Itachi? ―Mi mueca de asco respondió la pregunta de Naruto― ¡Exacto! Yo besé a mi hermana. Me sentí repugnante por dentro, como si hubiese caído en el mismísimo pecado. Juro que consideré ir a la Iglesia a bañarme en agua bendita después de ese beso―Dijo Naruto con una expresión seria.

Alcé mi ceja y pregunté: ―No entiendo ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a sentirte así?

Naruto se encogió de hombros ―Sakura ha sido y siempre será mi mejor amiga. ¡Es como tú pero en masculino, de veras!

Me quedé mirando a la nada mientras asimilaba todo lo que Naruto me acaba de contar. No lo podía entender, algo no cuadraba en esa historia. Naruto tenía cerca de diez años obsesionado con la misma mujer y ahora que conseguía algo con ella, ¿simplemente la rechazaba?

―Nos miramos y echamos una carcajada―Naruto sonrió―Fue cuando Sakura optó por olvidar el momento y regresamos a la casa de Shikamaru.

― ¿Y cómo es que estas tan feliz? ―Pregunté sin discreción. No aguantaba la curiosidad.

Naruto me miró con un poco de sorpresa ―No lo sé. Supongo que me siento feliz porque Sakura no es el amor de mi vida.

Naruto pegó otro trago y yo parpadeé varias veces. Tan solo eso me hizo ver más ambiguo el asunto.

―No lo sé―Volvió a repetir―Quizás el origen de mi felicidad sea saber que aunque Sakura no sea el amor de mi vida— tan si quiera es mi mejor amiga— Sakura seguirá formando parte de mi vida y yo de la de ella. No es una historia de un amor no correspondido. Es una historia de una simple amistad que se convirtió en una amistad fraternal que lo puede con todo y contra todo. Eso incluye a años de confusión y compañerismo.

Naruto me miró satisfecho. Yo me asombré ante el increíble optimismo de Naruto. No por nada Naruto es caracterizado por percibir todo desde un punto de vista positivo.

―Entonces, _¿Sakura es…?_

Naruto sonrió ampliamente ― ¡Sakura es mi mejor amiga! Y tú también lo eres Sasuke, no te pongas celoso.

Naruto se me abalanzó para darme un abrazo. Yo solo intentaba quitármelo de encima.

―Eso quisieras, estúpido.

.

 _19 años (dos meses después)_

23 de Julio, es decir, día de mi cumpleaños número diecinueve. Tan sólo hace una semana mis padres me habían entregado las llaves de mi nuevo departamento, el cual quedaba a dos calles del de mi hermano mayor. Ellos decidieron partir al instante debido al apuro de los camiones de mudanza e Itachi había quedado de pasar el día conmigo. Sin embargo, misteriosamente tuvo problemas con sus prácticas laborales y canceló la visita.

Para mi pobre suerte, Naruto decidió invitarme al cine; invitación que acepté a regañadientes, pues no había nada que llamase mi atención en cartelera.

Cuando Naruto llegó a mi nuevo departamento, el descarado se atrevió a revisar cada rincón y después de eso, entró a hacer una larga llamada en el baño. ¿Acaso me veía cara de idiota o qué? Era obvio que planeaba hacer algo, e Itachi estaba incluido en el paquete.

Terminamos yendo al cine a la hora que mejor se le ajustaba a Naruto, debido a su pobre excusa de que tenía una "cita de estudios". ¡Por favor! Ni quien le crea.

La película estaba tan mala que Naruto se irritó y salimos media hora antes del final, lo cual fue un alivio. Si escuchaba más bromas absurdas y pornografía barata me iba a suicidar.

Tan si quiera el tramo de regreso fue más apacible, Naruto se sinceró conmigo y me confesó que aún no tenía una idea clara de que hacer con su futuro. Hasta ahora había elegido entrar al tronco común en ciencias sociales, pero no tenía idea en que especializarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía identificado con Naruto.

Entramos a mi departamento y al prender las luces muchos conocidos salieron de sus escondites y me gritaron "sorpresa", yo fingía gestos de gratitud mientras cada uno se acercaba a felicitarme. Naruto se veía orgulloso mientras parecía ignorar que yo sabía que haría una estupidez de este tipo. Ya pensaría en como vengarme después.

Irónicamente, en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños me encontraba en una esquina con una bebida, viendo todo el panorama. Suigetsu y Jugo intentaron hacer contacto conmigo, pero los rechacé sutilmente. Para ser honestos, no tenía ánimos de andar de social y si me hubieran preguntado, jamás habría aceptado ser parte de esta fiesta.

Mantenía mi mirada sin un punto fijo cuando escuche que la puerta del departamento se abría. ¡Naruto dejaba pasar a más extraños a mi casa! Me gire para ir a decirle que no tenía humor para esto pero me congelé al instante.

Vi a Sakura entrar junto con otro hombre alto y castaño. Tragué saliva. Esta era la primera vez que la veía en persona, y debo admitir que las descripciones de Naruto y las fotos donde salía etiquetada en Facebook no le hacían justicia. Sakura era una chica de estatura promedio, tez blanca, cabello largo que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura de un color rosa excéntrico. Tenía una linda figura y me avergoncé de mí mismo cuando me encontré observándole las piernas.

Desvié la mirada deseando que nadie me hubiera cachado mirando las piernas de Sakura lo cual me hizo sentir patético, avergonzado y patético. Volví a buscar con la mirada su extraña cabellera y me dedique a observarla discretamente. Me sentía como un predador, un acosador psicópata. Sakura estaba de espaldas, aunque tan solo verle la columna vertebral me provocaba emociones desconocidas.

Decidí tomar aire fresco, pues sentía que por instinto agachaba la mirada en busca de esas piernas que tanta frustración me estaba provocando. Desesperadamente salí por la puerta cristalina que conducía al pequeño balcón de mi departamento. Me recargué sobre el barandal mientras respiraba agitadamente, y me giré al instante que escuchaba como la puerta se deslizaba para cerrarse. Todo para encontrarme con…

―Hola―Sonrió―Soy Sakura Haruno.

Me estrecho la mano amablemente, mientras que yo la apretaba un poco debido a la impresión.

―Sasuke Uchiha―Contesté un poco inexpresivo, aunque por dentro estaba más que confuso.

Tan solo su sonrisa se ensanchó― ¡Después de todos estos años de escuchar tu nombre y verte de fondo cuando hablaba con Naruto por webcam es un gusto conocerte, Sasuke!

Yo no supe que responder. Estaba corto de palabras y extasiado por el momento. Aún así, Sakura no se mostraba incómoda ante mi falta de habla. Me dedicó una mirada comprensiva y dijo:

―Sé que esto suena un poco repentino―Sakura sonrió para sí misma después de decir eso―Bueno, lo es. Pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta seria.

―Adelante.

Su expresión se tornó más seria y tímidamente se acariciaba sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, Sakura pareció entender al instante mi expresión.

―Es decir, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?

Comprendí al instante, Sakura se refería a que si Naruto se encontraba bien después del beso entre ambos. Lo sorprendente de todo era que después de tanto tiempo ella se preocupara por él y también que al parecer no tenía la confianza para preguntarle a Naruto, pero sí para venir a preguntarme a mí.

―Él ha estado muy bien―Dije con simpleza. Sakura suspiró como si le hubiese sacado un peso de encima.

―No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso―Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y miró al cielo con una paz que me estremeció los huesos.

Fue entonces cuando la vi por primera vez, a Sakura, su esencia… Sus ojos poseían un brillo especial. La luz de la luna les brindaba una calidez que solo se reflejaba entre orbes jade. Su piel se veía más delicada, casi irreal; tenía su propia intensificación y brillo, como si de textura de porcelana se tratara. Sus labios estaban un poco entre abiertos —rosas y cautivadores— extendiendo una invitación a probarlos y conocer su sabor. ¿Sabrían a miel o a primavera?

Naruto la describía como una chica con una belleza peculiar, valiente e inteligente. ¿Qué clase descripción sosa y seca era esa? Sakura estaba más allá de la palabra "belleza". Puedo pensar en miles de descripciones en estos momentos, por ejemplo:

 _Sakura es_ la sensación hogareña. _Sakura es_ los astros, el sol y las estrellas. _Sakura es_ viento, ríos y mares. _Sakura es_ el infinito incierto. _Sakura es_ la prueba existente de que hay un Dios y un cielo. ¡Joder! Ahora sueno como un creyente, o quizás lo sea y no me avergüenzo. Le debo mi devoción a Dios, le debo mis ojos admiradores de un serafín de raíces rosas.

―Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad―Dijo Sakura finalmente después de mi silencio.

Asentí levemente mientras desviaba mi mirada. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo le observé fijamente, quizás hasta el punto de incomodarla.

―Deberíamos de regresar a la fiesta―Sugirió mientras apuntaba la puerta con su dedo índice.

―Espera―No sabía lo que decía, mi mente estaba fuera de control―Tu lo sabías, ¿no?

Sakura me miró extrañada mientras se acomodaba el pelo tras su oreja.

― ¿Qué cosa?

Noté un poco de inseguridad en su voz. Tragué saliva antes de decir lo siguiente:

―Que besar a Naruto lo haría entrar en razón.

Sakura me miró con asombro. Yo no despegaba mis ojos de los suyos. Estaba atento de sus acciones y sus facciones, memorizando cada aspecto, cada lunar, cada mueca…

―Creo que… Creo que podríamos decir eso―Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, yo alcé mi ceja―No existe nada absoluto en esta vida.

Eso sonaba más a una conclusión, como si no me invitara a abordar el tema. El problema es que yo no buscaba la invitación. Me siento un husmeador en cuanto a ella se trata, y extrañamente no lo puedo controlar.

―Explícate―Le pedí tratando de sonar lo más paciente posible.

Ella palideció un poco. Parecía incómoda con mis preguntas y mis amonestaciones. Algo tendría de razón, estaba induciendo demasiado en el tema…

―Nunca quise darle esperanzas a Naruto―Sakura se acariciaba el cuello con nerviosismo, evitando mi mirada―Siempre nos hemos tratado como hermanos, como mejores amigos. No puedo negar que alguna vez intenté pensar diferente sobre el…―Detecté un sonroso a pesar de la oscuridad―No sabía qué hacer, y entonces Ino me sugirió que le diera una oportunidad…

Me miró con pena mientras yo solo pensaba en buscar a esa Ino e intercambiar palabras fuertes con ella…

―Decidí lo del beso con la ilusión de que Naruto se diera cuenta de que no existía ese tipo de cariño entre nosotros―Hablaba con más seguridad―Pero de todas maneras existía el otro cincuenta por ciento de que eso provocará el efecto contrario.

Relajé mi postura y relamí mis labios. Tan si quiera ahora tenía la seguridad de que a Sakura nunca le interesó Naruto de esa manera.

―Soy una chica de estadísticas, ¿sabes? ―Sonrió divertida ante su propio comentario.

Yo también sonreí para mis adentros, ella parecía más tranquila después de habérmelo contado.

―Gracias, Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por tu comprensión, y cuidar de Naruto… Sé que tú fuiste el primero al que llamó―Sonrió de nuevo―Lo conozco muy bien.

Estuve a punto de responderle cuando la puerta se deslizo por completo, dejando ver a la misma persona con la que llego Sakura a la fiesta.

―Sakura, ¿nos vamos?

El castaño me miró con recelo y por supuesto que yo no me quedaba atrás.

―De acuerdo―Sakura asintió―De nuevo: Gracias por todo Sasuke. ¡Ah! ―Levanto su dedo índice de la emoción― ¡Y feliz cumpleaños!

Estrechó mi mano de nuevo mientras la sacudía alegremente. Yo no podía concentrarme en Sakura teniendo a ese idiota sobre mí.

― ¡Nos vemos! ―Se despidió al cruzarse por la puerta cristalina.

El castaño me echó una última mirada exterminadora y yo le correspondí el gesto. Lo curioso de todo es que a pesar de que tenía ojos perla que aparentaban bondad, en realidad denotaban peligro. O tan si quiera hacia mí.

Me recargué sobre el barandal como en un principio y mi mente revivió lo sucedido: acababa de conocer a Sakura Haruno. Me grabé sus expresiones, muecas, gestos, su sonrisa, y su voz se quedó plasmada en mi mente. Creo que por fin entendía lo que _es Sakura_.

Pero ahora mis dudas se centraban en: ¿Qué soy yo?

* * *

 **El momento tan esperado llegó: Sasuke y Sakura se han conocido.**

 **Ahora Sasuke trae otra incógnita en la mente. Y aún nos hace falta conocer más sobre Sakura.**

 **Y si, eso significa que habrá una Parte 3 *Yay*; la cual vendré subiendo el siguiente lunes. Por cierto. Sigo trabajando en mi siguiente Long-Fic y si los Dioses lo quieren publicaré mi nuevo Fic junto con el final de este, así que les recomiendo estarse atentos en mi Facebook para más información.**

 **¡Hablando de Facebook! me he decidido a crearme uno así que siéntanse libres de agregarme, inclusive ya he empezado a publicar y ayer publique un pequeño avance de este mismo capítulo :)**

 **Creo que esas son todas las noticias por el momento. No olviden de contarme que les ha parecido este capítulo ;) ¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Parte 3

**Primero que nada: Disculpen por la tardanza, he tenido problemas de organización (Cosa que explicaré al final de este capítulo).** **Como siempre disculpen los horrores ortográficos :(**

 **ACLARACIÓN: _Las itálicas significan flashbacks o para recalcar alguna palabra._**

* * *

 _19 años (cinco meses después)_

Naruto y yo nos hemos vuelto más cercanos desde que ahora compartimos clases juntos. Pareciera que los años no habían pasado.

Era como si mi reloj se hubiera atrasado diez años: Naruto dormitando en clases, Naruto preguntando por la tarea a las once de la noche, Naruto haciendo enojar a los maestros, llegando tarde a clases, faltando a las clases para andar de vago, pero sobre todo, Naruto con su típico lloriqueo un día antes de los exámenes.

― _¡Por favor Sasuke, necesito aprobar!_

Y siempre después de decir eso, torcerá la boca y posara sus ojos color celeste sobre mí, por supuesto, después de hacerme del rogar y conseguir que me prometa una cena gratis, me pondré a disposición de ayudarlo a pasar las materias.

Lo espere por mucho tiempo fuera del salón donde presentaría su última reposición de examen, yo mismo traía los nervios de punta. La idea de graduarme junto a Naruto siempre fue algo que cruzaba por mi mente desde el primer día en que nos convertimos en mejores amigos, siempre pensábamos que nada nos detendría en alcanzar nuestra meta: Ser lo suficientemente capaces para seguir con el negocio familiar.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y me gire automáticamente, encontrando a Naruto sonriente:

― ¡Lo he hecho!

Naruto se dejó llevar por la emoción y levanto las manos en forma de regocijo, salto sobre mi mientras exclamaba palabras de agradecimiento, por unos momentos me contagie de su alegría pero no me deje llevar por el instante, temía que alguien lo interpretara de la manera equivocada.

―Me comunicaré con Shikamaru para decirle que hoy asistiremos a su fiesta.

― ¿Fiesta? ― Pregunté molesto―Pensé que hoy podía hacer valer mi cena.

―Oh, ¡vamos Sasuke! ―Dijo con un tono de despreocupación―Acabamos de terminar el semestre, ahora estamos en proceso de saber si vamos a quedar en la especialidad que elegimos, ¡Necesitamos una fiesta para relajarnos!

Tras eso Naruto hablaba con Shikamaru por teléfono, yo me sentía incómodo ante la idea, no es como si no simpatizará con los amigos de Naruto, simplemente que no contaba con el ánimo, no estaba hecho a la idea de que hoy tendría que verlos.

Y cierta pelirosa se colocó abruptamente sobre mi mente, apreté los ojos por instinto, como si eso me fuera a ayudar a sacudirme la idea, pero eso lo empeoro. No sabía que era esa sensación reconfortante que sentía al saber que tenía una posibilidad de volver a verla esta noche.

Pero es la idea de verla en carne propia la cual me estremece mis entrañas, porque he de admitir que a veces me encuentro admirando sus fotos cuando me las topo por Facebook –donde cabe mencionar que no me he animado a agregarla-, y debo de admitir que desde que la conocí mis incógnitas personales han crecido. Admito que necesito volver a verla para pensar claramente, o en su efecto, saber que ella es la razón por la que no he vuelto a pensar claramente.

.

Llegamos temprano a la fiesta de Shikamaru porque así fue como yo lo deseaba, la idea de llegar a lo último y tener que saludar a todos siempre me había disgustado, he llegado a pensar que una disciplina tal como la cortesía no está hecha para mí.

No despegue la mirada de la puerta hasta que la vi entrar, y una vez que identifique su suave piel y su característico color de cabello me puse automáticamente de pie. Ahí venía ella, esta vez con unos pantalones y un elegante saco junto su cabello recogido en media cola, con la piel un poco más pálida debido al frio, pero sin perder ese toque de calidez que solo ella posee.

La vi entrar y tras de ella venía el mismo hombre que la vez pasada, con aspecto estricto y un largo cabello castaño, pero esta vez no cerró la puerta tras de sí, la sostuvo para dejar pasar a una chica de piel tan blanca como los copos de nieve y un cabello lacio con tonalidad azul oscuro, podría hacerse pasar por la gemela de ese sujeto molesto.

Sakura tomo la mano de esa mujer y la arrastro alegremente hacía el lugar donde Naruto y Shikamaru "conversaban" –lo digo sarcásticamente, porque Naruto solo parlotea y Shikamaru finge que lo escucha-, lo que me llamó la atención fue que cuando Naruto la saludo el rostro de la chica se tornó en un rojo carmesí. ¿Acaso Naruto tendría a una admiradora?

Sonreí para mis adentros, este era nuevo material para joder a Naruto.

El castaño paso su mano por la espalda de Sakura y Sakura se mostró sorprendida, yo sentí como mi estómago se revolvía y por unos momentos temí que fuera a vomitar todo el ramen de Naruto, opte por mejor salir al jardín para alejarme de la multitud, respirar aire fresco y tratar de asimilar lo sucedido ¿Estarían en una relación sentimental?

Pero solo eso me hizo sentir más frustrado, la mente me daba vueltas y mis ganas de golpear a ese idiota crecieron, necesitaba relajarme y desesperadamente busque mi cajetilla de cigarros en mi bolsillo, quizás eso no calmaría mi agitación pero no demostraría físicamente lo desdichado que me sentía.

―Hola Sasuke.

Escuche su voz tras de mí y me gire al instante, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y debido a la sorpresa trague el humo del cigarro por lo que comencé a toser.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Sakura se acercó a darme pequeños golpes en la espalda en un intento de alivianarme.

Pero su proximidad tan solo me volvía más loco, sentía mis movimientos más torpes de lo común y esperaba que la oscuridad de la noche no delatara mi cara de confusión.

Carraspee ―Estoy bien, gracias.

Nos reincorporamos y ella parecía tener un rostro de preocupación. ¿Segunda vez que nos vemos en persona y ella ya se preocupa por mí?

―Será mejor que entres―Dije, pero sinceramente eso no era lo que deseaba―Hace frío y creo que te esperan adentro.

Ella no despegaba esa mirada de preocupación y después de un pequeño silencio dijo:

―Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo y asegurarme que estés bien.

La mire confundido, ella cambió su mirada preocupada a una serena y me sonrió con sinceridad.

―No quiero que te ahogues, Sasuke.

Sakura soltó una risita y yo gire mi cabeza hacía el cigarro que aún traía entre dedos. Al parecer en un intento de verme más calmado falle y di una impresión contraria. Me sentía absurdo y molesto.

Aspire del cigarro en un intento de demostrar que yo podía por mí mismo, era estúpido de mi parte que quisiera demostrar algo como eso, pero de igual manera yo ya había quedado mal frente a ella.

―Esto puede tardar―Dije en un tono cínico―Yo creo que te esperan allá adentro.

Sakura se encogió de hombros ―No puedo pensar en alguien que me esté esperando.

Torcí mi boca molesto ― ¿Y qué tal el castaño con mirada matadora?

― ¿Castaño? ―Sakura parpadeo varias veces ― ¡Ah! ―Se alegró al dar con la respuesta―Es Neji.

Alcé mis cejas ―Neji te espera.

―Neji no me espera―Dijo en un tono reprochador―Él está ocupado asegurándose que nadie se mal pase con su prima Hinata.

Sakura se rio ante lo último. Tan solo eso aumento mi curiosidad, pues no entendía la relación que ella mantenía con Neji.

― ¿Cuál es tu relación con Neji?

Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro rápidamente, mi pregunta fue bastante directa y sin premeditación, instantáneamente se tornó nerviosa y en un momento de fragilidad preguntó:

― ¿Disculpa?

Como si sus oídos le hubieran fallado o quizás era que no creía que yo fuera una persona que se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Grave error. Si lo era.

― ¿Cuál es tu relación sentimental con Neji?, Es decir ¿En dónde están parados?

Sakura abrió levemente sus labios y desvío su mirada, hubo un ambiente incómodo y decidí dado por terminado el tema, arroje el cigarro al suelo y lo pisé.

―Es un compañero de la carrera―Sakura decidió seguir con el tema―He estado saliendo con él… Pero no hay nada claro aún.

La mire fijamente sorprendido por el hecho de que ella decidió aclararme el tema cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de responder. Sakura lo noto y se irguió orgullosa de sí misma.

―Si él es importante para ti… digo, si te interesa sentimentalmente―Decía mientras miraba a un punto inexacto en un intento de evadir su mirada―Deberían de aclarar cómo se sienten el uno hacía el otro.

Volví a posar mis ojos sobre ella para encontrarme con sus enormes ojos jade mirándome tiernamente.

―Tienes razón―Sakura relamió sus labios―Gracias, Sasuke.

Se colocó a mi costado con una sonrisa tímida y empezamos a caminar hacía la fiesta. Admito que me la pase bastante bien, casi todos los amigos de Naruto lo toman por el idiota que es pero al mismo tiempo lo respetan, así que puedo asegurar que yo también les agrado a ellos.

Por otra parte, Sakura pasó más tiempo conmigo, pues Neji se encontró la mayor parte de la fiesta al lado de su prima, la que parecía mostrar interés en el pobre tonto de Naruto. Naruto no se da cuenta de los problemas en los que se puede meter si él decide corresponderle, pues Neji parece un tipo celoso y conservador, lo contrario de Naruto.

Al final de la noche cuando Neji estaba manteniendo una conversación con Sakura, la chica de ojos perla tomo el valor para acercarse a Naruto y hablar con él, sólo Dios sabe de qué diantres hablaban pero al momento de que ellos se retiraron una sonrisa estúpida apareció en el rostro de Naruto, no era su típica sonrisa de cuando se metía en problemas, era una sonrisa estúpida de paz.

Me aproximé a él y lo tome por el hombro ― ¿Todo bien?

Naruto giró su cabeza hacía mí y mantuvo su sonrisa ―Excelente.

.

 _19 años (4 meses después)_

Seguí topándome con Sakura entre fiestas y reuniones, afortunadamente Neji a veces no se presentaba, desafortunadamente Sakura a veces era la que tampoco se presentaba. Pero aun cuando viniera acompañada siempre se acercaba a saludarme con una sonrisa radiante, siempre en algún punto de alguna reunión hablábamos en privado de cualquier acontecimiento o simplemente para ponernos al día el uno del otro.

Últimamente hablábamos de como notábamos que Naruto muestra interés en Hinata –por fin me aprendí el nombre de la prima de Neji- pero como era lo suficientemente bobo para no identificar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que estaba bien, si Naruto quería avanzar lento eso sería lo mejor, así no obtendría alguna conclusión errónea.

Lo importante de esto último es que a veces me siento hipócrita hablando así de Naruto, porque yo mismo no entiendo cómo me siento hacía Sakura. Cuando pienso en Sakura siento algo no reconocido por mi persona, me siento diferente y a veces siento mi sangre hervir. Cuando la veo llegar con Neji puedo jurar que un instinto asesino nace en mí y que en algún momento me acercare a ese imbécil y lo alejaré para siempre de Sakura.

Es curioso como siempre que pienso sobre Sakura la primera palabra que se me viene a la mente es "sentir". Porque eso es lo que causa Sakura sobre mí, me hace sentir. La cuestión es: ¿Qué es lo que me hace sentir?

Hace algunos ayeres en una ocasión se me salió decirle:

― _Tu novio es un idiota._

Sakura me miro completamente inverosímil. Respiró profundamente pero antes de que ella pudiera aportar algo yo dije:

― _Mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad._

― _Sasuke…_

Probablemente Dios me tuvo compasión en esos momentos, porque el celular le sonó y no hubo oportunidad de volver a tocar el tema. No sé cuál iba a ser su respuesta. No sé si ella se iba a disgustar conmigo o me iba a hacer algún reclamo sobre como yo no tenía derecho a hablar sobre sus cuestiones personales. Lo peor de todo es que era cierto, yo no tenía derecho. Y no tenía ningún argumento para contrarrestarlo.

Pero jamás me guarde la verdad de cómo me sentía hacía Neji, de que era lo que pensaba, y quizás eso era lo que más sembraba confianza entre Sakura y yo.

Ella tampoco se reservaba sus pensamientos, criticaba mi manera de pensar, reprobaba mis percepciones, podía mantener argumentos conmigo, inclusive sus rostros mostraban disgusto cuando alguna chica se aproximaba hacía mí.

Regresé a la realidad cuando escuche que tocaban fuertemente la puerta de mi departamento, me levanté enfadado a ver de quien carajos se trataba y al preguntar quién era reconocí la voz al instante:

―Sakura.

Pero se escuchaba diferente, un tono entre quebrado y nervioso, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Sakura cargando bolsas de súper, con sus ojos rojos y su nariz del mismo color como si hubiera llorado toda la noche.

―Naruto y Hinata hoy tienen su primera cita e Ino ya se fue de vacaciones primaverales―Se explicó.

Asentí y tras eso dije: ―Adelante.

Sakura paso directamente hacía la cocina, comenzó a sacar todo de las bolsas de súper mientras murmuraba cosas que yo no alcanzaba a oír.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí―Dijo Sakura mientras abría mi congelador sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza―Sólo estoy hambrienta.

Me recargue sobre una silla mientras la miraba fijamente, ella seguía ignorándome tratando de hacer que mi vieja licuadora funcionará.

― ¿Te gustan las malteadas?

No respondí. Sakura prendió la licuadora al momento, con una mano cubría la tapa de la tapadora y con la otra se limpiaba lagrimas que seguían emanando de sus ojos.

―Sakura.

―Desde que me preguntaste donde estaba parada con Neji no he dejado de pensar en eso―Tomó un largo respiro―Le he querido preguntar, pero por una u otra razón no me animaba―Sakura se llevó sus manos a su cabeza masajeando sus sienes.

»Me armé de valor y anoche camine hasta su departamento, porque el muy bastardo vive en uno debido a que no quiere intromisiones de su familia, pero ese es otro tema―Sakura sacudió la cabeza―Toque su puerta y me abrió al minuto y medio, sólo una toalla le cubría su ya-sabes-que―Sakura susurró lo último―Estaba mojado, como recién salido de la ducha, yo me sentía apenada porque jamás había visto su torso desnudo, pero aun así me arme de valor y justo antes de soltar la dichosa pregunta, ¡Oh sorpresa! ―Dijo lo último con sarcasmo―Que veo a una chica completamente desnuda salir de su habitación.

Sakura apretó los puños con coraje y me miraba con fuego en los ojos, yo no podía negar que estaba sorprendido, pensaba que Neji era un hombre honorario.

―Entonces, ¿Sabes qué le dije Sasuke?

Yo negué con mi cabeza ― ¿Qué?

― _He venido a preguntarte que es lo que somos, en donde estamos parados._

 _Neji alzó su ceja y con una sonrisa cínica dijo: ― ¿Pensabas de nosotros como una relación? ¿Cómo si fuéramos exclusivos?_

 _Entonces yo sonreí y dije: ―Pero he comprobado que estoy parada en mierda._

―Y me fui Sasuke―Sakura posó sus manos sobre su cadera, mientras negaba con la cabeza―No voy a negar que no me afecto pero lo peor de todo fue…

Sakura se quedó ida, meditando si decirme o no lo que cruzaba por sus pensamientos, yo decidí darle aliento.

― ¿Fue…?

Agitó su cabeza regresando en sí y continúo: ―Fue que ni siquiera estaba tan molesta porque Neji se haya acostado con alguien más.

Creo que mi cara reflejaba lo enredado que me encontraba, Sakura chasqueo su lengua y dijo:

―Sólo me tomo por sorpresa―Sakura se encogió de hombros―Me molesto que actúo como un cínico, como si fuera el único hombre que se ha cruzado por mi vida, como si yo no pudiera aspirar a más.

Sakura saco dos vasos de mi alacena y sirvió la malteada, busco en sus bolsas una caja de popotes y a cada malteada le coloco uno, después me deslizo una mientras ella comenzaba a tomar de la suya.

―Estuve molesta toda la noche―Sakura siguió relatando―Pensar en su descaro me hacía enojar más y lo peor de todo es que no pude estudiar para mi examen―Sakura tomo un sorbo―Me dormí a las dos de la madrugada completamente disgustada para levantarme a las seis en punto y presentar el último examen antes de las vacaciones, así que ahora reprobaré y todos mis planes se irán a la basura.

»Adiós a mi plan de estudiar la maestría en algún lugar fuera de esta ciudad, adiós al perfecto promedio y mención honorifica, adiós becas, adiós a mi orgullo―Decía mientras se señalaba a sí misma y sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

Tomé de la malteada estupefacto. Sakura estaba más devastada por el pensamiento de haber fallado en su último examen que por Neji "engañándola" con otra mujer.

― ¿Cómo sabes que todo está perdido?

―Sólo lo sé Sasuke, uno sabe cómo le va después de hacer un examen―Mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

―Aún tienes tiempo para recuperarte Sakura―Me incline hacia ella en un intento de captar su atención, Sakura me miro―Recuerda que estos no son los últimos parciales.

Sakura volvió a bajar su mirada y yo me sentí como un inútil por no poder hacerla sonreír.

―Yo sé que te esforzarás más el parcial que viene, ¿A caso le darás a Neji la satisfacción de verte fracasar?

Sakura frunció el ceño ante mis palabras ―No.

Yo sonreí para mis adentros, la imagen de Sakura había cambiado completamente, se sentó derecha y sonrió arrogantemente.

―Tienes razón Sasuke―Sakura me regalo una sonrisa―Me esforzaré más.

Se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras tomaba de su malteada animadamente. Yo suspiré. Me sentía preocupado por ella y a la vez cursi, cursi por mí misma preocupación y por mis pocas ganas de parar de mirarla.

― ¿Vemos una película?

―No tengo ninguna―

―Cualquiera que esté en la tele―Me interrumpió.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y Sakura se acomodó rápidamente en el sillón.

―Linda tele.

―Ahorré mucho para comprarla.

Le di el control a Sakura y me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de una sábana para que Sakura se cubriera debido a que mi departamento es bastante helado.

― ¿Te gusta _Terminator_?

La mire un poco extrañado pero le entregue la sábana, ella me miro confundida.

―No hace falta Sasuke…

―Te dará frío―Le aseguré.

Sakura sonrío y se tapó con ella, yo me senté en el otro extremo del sillón y ella me miraba curiosa, a los minutos se acercó y me dijo:

―Te dará frío.

Me cubrió con la sábana y me sonrío dulcemente, tras eso se reacomodo apoyando su cabeza sobre los cojines, parecía cómoda y eso me gustaba, me gustaba que ella tuviera esa sensación a mi lado.

Justo al terminar la película me percaté de que Sakura estaba dormida, tenía sentido. Ella había mencionado que no pudo dormir debido a lo molesta que estaba con Neji, tsk, ese imbécil.

Me levanté y la tome sobre mis brazos, la llevaría a mi cama para que pudiera dormir a gusto. Afortunadamente Sakura tenía el sueño pesado, pues no parecía darse cuenta que la cargaba hacía mi habitación.

Al colocarla en mi cama me di cuenta que no quería separarme de ella, su rostro reflejaba la paz que ella sentía internamente, sus labios brillaban a pesar de que estaba dormida y su piel era suave como un pétalo, sin mencionar de que solo tuve la oportunidad de rozarla.

Me acerqué tanto a su rostro que podía escuchar su respirar, mis ojos estaban posados en sus labios, pero si me atreviese a hacer lo que pensaba me sentirían ruin. Así que subí mi rostro hasta su frente donde con mucho cuidado deposite un tímido beso. Quizás el primero que le haya dado a una chica sin que fuera forzoso o por cumplir normas sociales.

Aproveché para acariciar su cabello aún sin poder creer que ella dormía pacíficamente en mi cama, y antes de que me volviera más valiente y estuviera a punto de perder la cordura me aparte de ella para dormir en mi sofá, lejos de las tentaciones.

― ¿Sasuke? ―Me llamó antes de que yo saliera de la habitación, me gire a verla un poco asustado, con temor de que ella hubiera notado el beso anterior ― ¿A dónde vas?

―A la sala―Apuntaba con mi dedo índice.

Sakura se tallaba los ojos, se podía notar que aún seguía un poco dormida.

― ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ella se percató del doble sentido de la pregunta.

―Dormir, sólo dormir―Dijo con calma.

Me acerqué a ella y me acomodo a su lado, Sakura se giró hacía mí y se acomodó sobre mi pecho, una sonrisa adorno su rostro:

―Muchas gracias Sasuke.

Sakura volvió a quedar placenteramente dormida, yo no podía creer lo que pasaba, sentí temor de hacer algún movimiento incorrecto y despertarla de su sueño. Era curioso pensar que mientras ella descansaba yo tenía la lucha interna más grande que alguna vez hubiera experimentado: me debatía a mí mismo entre admitir que tenía sentimientos más allá de una amistad por ella o seguir evadiendo la realidad buscando explicaciones absurdas.

Pero si yo me encontraba en este punto de debatir sobre mí mismo que es lo que en realidad siento, ¿tan sólo esa no es una gran señal de que _yo_ …?

Trague saliva antes de si quiera pensar la palabra. Recordé que la primera vez que conocí a Sakura me quedé con la duda de qué era yo.

Quizás ya lo tenía resuelto. _Yo_ soy la persona que piensa en Sakura como un sentimiento desde la primera vez que escuche su nombre. _Yo_ soy la persona que aun sin conocerla tenía la impresión de que ella marcaría una diferencia en mi vida. _Yo_ soy la persona que piensa en Sakura antes que en sí mismo. _Yo_ me siento renacido cada vez que me encuentro a su lado. _Yo_ soy un afortunado por conocerla y por saber que soy parte de su vida. _Yo_ soy un simple mortal admirador de un serafín de ojos jade. Lo vuelvo a repetir porque no hay razón de negarlo:

 _Yo_ estoy enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

Inevitable, irremediable, fatal, perdida y jodidamente enamorado.

.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y levante mi rostro mientras tallaba mis ojos debido al filtro del sol, rápidamente recordé todo lo sucedido el día anterior y salte de la cama al no ver a Sakura a mi lado.

El olor del desayuno llego a mi nariz y me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con Sakura usando un delantal y tarareando mientras cocinaba.

―Buenos días Sasuke―Me saludó al darse cuenta de mi presencia―Toma asiento, puedes irte sirviendo jugo de naranja y yo ahorita te terminaré de preparar huevos con verdura.

Aún confuso tome asiento mientras recuperaba la conciencia, Sakura parecía una mujer renovada y yo sentía pena por ser el último en levantarse.

―Me levanté temprano para decirles a mi papás que seguía en casa de Hinata―Soltó una risita―Ayer, originalmente la iba a visitar, pero recordé que iba a tener su primera cita con Naruto, ¡Hablando de eso! ¿Crees que les haya ido bien?

Ahogue un bostezo en un intento de contestarle a Sakura, pero ella siguió conversando como si se diera cuenta de que aún me sentía indispuesto de mantener una conversación.

―Espero que no te moleste que te prepare el desayuno, me sentía hambrienta así que exploré tu cocina, ¡Vaya que comes verduras Sasuke! Supuse que huevo con verduras no te molestaría, también fui a la tienda a buscar naranjas, deberías de pensar en comprarlas más seguido, te hace falta vitamina C y―

Sakura seguía hablando mientras yo intentaba mantener el hilo de la conversación, me sentía ansioso pues era la primera vez que ella cocinaba para mí, y debo de decir que este cuadro no me molesta en lo absoluto, se veía bastante contenta y bastante bonita además de―

―Espera, me está entrando una llamada de Naruto―Sakura apago la estufa― ¡Buenos días Naruto! ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Yo me encuentro con Sasuke.

¡Naruto! Me había olvidado de Naruto, mierda. ¿Cómo le contaría todo lo que siento por Sakura? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? ¿Se enojará? ¿Me veré en la necesidad de reprimir todo lo que siento? ¡Espera! Sakura le acaba de decir que está conmigo, ¡Mierda!

―Si Naruto, Sasuke, tu mejor amigo Sasuke―Sakura frunció el ceño, al parecer Naruto no le creía―Espera un momento―Sakura aparto su celular y me lo alcanzo―Naruto quiere hablar contigo.

* * *

 **¡OBVIAMENTE ESTE NO ES EL FINAL!**

 **A pesar de mis intentos esto de hacer un "One-Shot" (porque originalmente esta historia era un one-shot) no se me da :( de plano me inspiro y sigo y sigo y sigo y siempre que digo que es el capítulo final me equivoco y continuo, pero creo que DEFINITIVAMENTE el siguiente es el final.**

 **DESAFORTUNADAMENTE es probable que el siguiente lunes no actualice, porque se vienen las fiestas y yo voy a comer tanto que no me levantaré de la cama por días (ok no, bueno si) pero juro que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo. También no puedo asegurar que el final sea tan largo como lo es usualmente, bueno eso depende de mi inspiración, porque yo odio, ODIO,  ODIO los rellenos y prefiero que sea corto a meter un contenido innecesario sólo para que se vea mas largo y bonito. CALIDAD ANTES DE CANTIDAD, AMIGOS!**

 **Bien, ahora me dedicaré a contestar reviews. No olviden agregarme a Facebook para que puedan leer las noticias (como hoy, que avise que lo publicaría tarde).**

 **Nos vemos c:**


	4. Parte 4

**Me contradigo mucho…. Para más información lean al final del capítulo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales** **: A Hats! Gracias por tu corrección y por darle una checada en un día tan ocupado como hoy, estoy más que agradecida contigo 3**

 _ **Itálicas significan flashbacks**_

* * *

Aún no muy decidido de cómo me iba a excusar, tome el teléfono y le respondí agresivamente para distraerlo del tema:

― ¿Qué quieres idiota?

― ¿¡Cómo que qué quiero!? ―Respondió aún más exaltado― ¿¡Qué jodidos hace Sakura en tu casa tan temprano!?

Bufé ante la desesperación mientras intentaba buscar alguna salida para que Naruto cambiara de tema.

― ¡Espero que tan siquiera hayas ocultado tus revistas porno! ―Grito tan alto que estoy seguro que Sakura escuchó, pues sus mejillas se tornaron rosas― ¿Acaso tuvieron relaciones? ¿Siquiera me estas escuchando, estúpido?

Las mejillas de Sakura cambiaron de rosas a carmesís y en un ágil movimiento me quitó el celular de la mano.

―Escucha, imbécil―Dijo Sakura en un tono de ultratumba―Vine con Sasuke porque necesitaba compañía amistosa. Tuve un problema y necesitaba hablar con alguien y…―Sakura escuchaba atentamente al celular como si hubiera sido interrumpida― ¡Tú no estabas! Ni tampoco Hinata; Ino ya salió de vacaciones―Sakura volvió a fruncir el ceño― ¡Está bien, está bien! Neji me engañaba, ¿feliz? ―Sakura posó su mano libre sobre su cadera― ¿Y cómo jodidos querías que hiciera eso? ¿Creías que sería capaz de interrumpir tu cita con Hinata? ―Sakura volvió a callar, signo de que Naruto tenía un parloteo― ¡Estás muy jodido de la cabeza, Naruto!

Sakura colgó el celular y tomó un momento para recobrar la respiración:

―Naruto quiere hablar con nosotros. Individualmente.

Sakura se masajeaba las sienes en un intento de conservar la calma y yo solo pensaba en las consecuencias de decirle la verdad a Naruto. Me preguntaba a mí mismo: ¿Estoy realmente dispuesto a sacrificar una amistad por un amor?

Cuando menos lo pensé, Sakura ya había servido el plato de desayuno frente a mí. Ella lavaba los platos sucios mientras murmuraba cosas para sí misma.

―Bien, debo irme―Sakura se sacudía las manos―Naruto quiere que me reúna inmediatamente con él.

De seguro en esos momentos no podía ocultar mi rostro de preocupación pues Sakura se acercó a mí y se inclinó para ponerse a mi altura.

―Oye Sasuke, no te preocupes―Sakura me acariciaba la mejilla―Yo sé manejar a Naruto. De seguro son solo celos, nada de qué inquietarse ¿vale?

Tras eso se acercó aún más y me deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla. Sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de estallar, Sakura sólo provocaba sensaciones eléctricas dentro de mí.

.

Había tomado una larga ducha para relajarme –cosa que no funcionó- y ahora yacía tendido sobre mi cama mirando al techo, esperando la llegada de Naruto y con él, mi muerte. Llegué a la conclusión de que si era necesario decir la verdad, entonces lo haría.

Al escuchar los golpes en la puerta palidecí por completo. Dudé por unos momentos entre enfrentar la realidad o buscar más lentamente en otro escape, pero Naruto parecía que quería tumbar la puerta y ya no había vuelta atrás.

― ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en abrir la puerta?

Naruto entró a mi departamento sin invitación, caminaba en círculos mientras apretaba sus ojos yo esperaba a que se controlara para permitirle iniciar con la conversación.

― ¿Cómo jodidos pasó esto? ―Naruto dijo en un tono de desesperación. Yo abrí mi boca para hablar pero parecía que el terminarían la oración― ¿Por qué Sakura vino a ti?

―Ella necesitaba de un amigo…

―Sasuke―Naruto me tomó de los hombros y me sacudía al mismo tiempo― ¿Esto significa que me reemplazarás por Sakura?

― ¿Qué?

Quizás mis oídos me fallaban o la estupidez de Naruto era infinita.

― ¿Empezaran a ser mejores amigos? ¿Saldrán sin mí? ¿No más noches de vodka en tu casa y largas llamadas telefónicas con Sakura?

Naruto me apretaba mientras sus ojos parecían saltones y húmedos. Definitivamente su estupidez era infinita.

―Eres tan imbécil…―Me zafé de su agarre y Naruto se empezó a limpiar sus estúpidas lagrimas―Por supuesto que no dejaremos de ser mejores amigos, aunque con estos escenitas que me montas estoy comenzando a preguntarme porqué te considero como tal.

Naruto brinco sobre mí mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos evidentemente emocionado por mi respuesta. Yo intentaba liberarme de él pero pareciera que empleaba su fuerza monstruosa apropósito.

― ¡Esta es tan buena noticia! ―Naruto levantaba sus brazos mientras festejaba―Sakura me aseguro que tampoco me reemplazaría por ti. ¡Oye! ―Naruto chasqueo sus dedos como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea del siglo― ¿Y qué tal si los tres fuéramos los mejores amigos?

Yo me encogí de hombros y me adentre en mi sala mientras ignoraba todas sus ridículas ideas.

―…Y en una de esas podemos invitar a Hinata a pasar el rato y―

― ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te fue con ella?

Naruto se sonrojó al instante y comenzó a hacer movimientos torpes.

―Sasuke, ella…―Naruto calló por unos momentos mientras miraba hacia arriba, como si intentara recordar algo―Ella… Ni siquiera la puedo describir. ¡Es tan sublime!

Naruto se arrojó al sillón como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

― ¿Apoco sabes que significa sublime? ―Dije burlándome de Naruto.

―Sí―Naruto me sacó la lengua―Y Hinata lo es, Sasuke.

Me senté al lado de Naruto y él se reacomodo al instante, comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzado.

― ¿Sabes? Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien más… Digo, ya sé que lo que sentía por Sakura no era amor, pero si era el sentimiento más radical que había sentido hasta el momento. Nunca pensé que podría conocer a alguien que lo desplazara, a alguien que le diera un giro al asunto, un giro de 360 grados.

Naruto calló por unos segundos y continuó: ―Y ahora que lo conozco, que sé qué es este sentimiento… No lo quiero dejar ir. ¿Sabes? Se siente tan bien, es un sentimiento hogareño. Tiene su calidez, su sentido… no lo pienso perder, no pienso perder este sentimiento.

No tenía comentarios al respecto. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar a Naruto porque yo me siento igual, me siento identificado. Y la peor parte era que no estaba listo para decírselo.

.

 _20-21 años_

He pasado más tiempo con Naruto y Sakura desde que Naruto se convenció de que nadie lo hacía a un lado.

Al menos una vez por semana pasábamos la noche los tres juntos acompañados de alguna temática. Existía la noche de vodka, de pizza, de comida mexicana, de tequilas, de mojitos, de cerveza, de malteadas, de comida china, entre otras.

Desde que comenzó el semestre, Sakura decidía venir a estudiar a mi departamento debido a que su madre y sus gritos no la dejan concentrarse; y por lo mismo, no era buena idea estudiar en la casa de Naruto.

Hay veces que yo llego en la noche y la encuentro estudiando en la mesa de la cocina con siete libros frente a ella. La mayor parte de las veces Sakura procura prepararme cena debido a la vergüenza por su "intromisión" a mi departamento. Otras veces se siente tan cansada que yo preparo la cena o pedimos algo de comer, pero la mayoría de las veces ella se queda dormida sobre sus libros y la cargo hasta mi cama. Tras eso, le deposito un beso en la frente aprovechándome de su inconsciencia y siempre —antes de escabullirme— ella despierta y me pide que duerma junto a ella como la primera noche que paso aquí.

Confieso que en un principio me parecían extrañas sus peticiones, pero con el tiempo me he llegado a sentir raro las noches que duermo sin ella a un lado.

Sakura pasa tanto tiempo en mi departamento que he llegado a notar cómo ha cambiado. Hay más cuadros decorativos, cojines en mis sillones, el refrigerador siempre está lleno y la casa tiene un aroma agradable.

Inclusive en días que no necesita a estudiar pasa tiempo en mi departamento.

 _Entré a mi departamento después de una mañana de compras dispuesto a irme a dormir un rato, cuando me topo con Sakura acostada sobre mi cama escuchando música desde su Ipod. Al instante, captó mi presencia y se reancomodó inmediatamente._

― _¡Buen día, Sasuke! Ven aquí―Decía mientras indicaba que me sentará a su lado._

 _No me hice mucho del rogar y me acomodé a un lado de ella, ella me extendió un audífono mientras que el otro se lo volvía a colocar._

― _Te aseguro que te gustará._

 _Empujó mi pecho lentamente para que yo me recostara mientras ella también lo hacía. Tras eso, puso en marcha su Ipod._

― _Es "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi―Dijo animada― ¿No es excelente?_

 _.o._

― _¡Sasuke!_

 _Exclamaba Sakura feliz al entrar a mi departamento, yo me encontraba mirando la televisión._

― _¿Huh?_

 _Sakura sostenía animadamente un dvd de la película de "El Aro"._

― _Definitivamente no._

― _¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ―Dijo Sakura mientras invadía mi espacio visual entre yo y la televisión._

― _Porque luego tienes pesadillas y después me marcas a las tres de la mañana porque no puedes dormir―Dije cortante._

 _Sakura se sonrojó y replicó: ―Prometo no hacerlo. No te llamaré. ¡Ya sabes que ya ni tengo pesadillas!_

 _Pero yo sabía que ella mentía y ella también lo sabía dentro de sí misma, desvíe la mirada. Sakura teniendo pesadillas sí era un gran problema, pues tenía que estar al teléfono con ella hasta que amaneciera y para ese entonces definitivamente yo ya no puedo dormir._

― _¡Por favor, Sasuke! Prometo prepararte muchos mochi, ¡por favor!_

 _Bien. Era conocido que yo no era fan de los dulces, pero admitía que tenía cierta debilidad por los dulces que preparaba Sakura. ¡Mierda! Odiaba que utilizara esa arma._

― _¿De fresa?_

 _Sakura sonrío ampliamente y agitó su cabeza en forma de sí._

― _Y si quieres, puedo experimentar y rellenarlo de tomate…_

― _Me has convencido―Dije ipso facto._

 _.o._

― _Bien, ya abre los ojos._

 _Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un caballete y un lienzo encima de este. Sakura daba pequeños brincos de felicidad rodándolo en círculos._

― _¿Qué te parece?_

 _Yo arquee mi ceja ―Estoy un poco confuso._

 _Sakura bufó ―No sé si recuerdas la vez que hablamos sobre nuestro sueños frustrados cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas?_

 _Yo asentí._

― _Bien, yo quería pintar―Sakura apunto al lienzo―Siempre he pensado que es una magnifica forma de expresión._

― _Lo es―Le aseguré._

― _Bien, entonces gira 180 grados._

 _Sakura apuntaba algo con su dedo índice y yo me gire para ver de qué se trataba. Era un escritorio y una máquina de escribir sobre él._

― _¿Has comprado un escritorio y una máquina de escribir?_

― _Sí, ¡Y es para ti!―Exclamaba Sakura con emoción._

 _Sakura prácticamente me empujaba para verlo más de cerca, el escritorio era elegante de caoba y con color a chocolate, la máquina de escribir era antigua, color negro con teclas blancas._

― _Tú me contaste que cuando eras niño eras muy curioso y que todo lo analizabas ampliamente para comprenderlo a su máxima expresión―No podía creer que Sakura recordara eso―Y que había un cierto algo que no podías terminar de comprender y eso te exasperaba―Sakura hablaba con agitación―Y la verdad Sasuke, he leído ensayos tuyos sobre economía, finanzas, sociales―Sakura caminaba por la sala―Y tienes un increíble talento para redactar, siempre quedo fascinada con tus trabajos._

― _¿Lees mi tarea? ―Pregunté con asombro._

― _No te molestes―Sakura me tomo por el brazo―Es más entretenido que el noticiero de las siete de la mañana._

 _Miré en dirección del escritorio y la máquina de escribir aun no estando seguro de aceptar el regalo. Estaba algo impactado por la increíble atención que Sakura me prestaba, pues yo pensaba que siempre era yo el que se fijaba en los pequeños detalles._

― _No puedo aceptarlo._

― _Sabía que dirías eso―Sakura sonrío con astucia―Y para que no te sientas en deuda, me lo pagarás._

― _¿Huh?_

 _Sakura me tomó de la mano y me dirigió a la silla frente al escritorio._

― _Escribirás algo para mí―Dijo Sakura emocionada―O puedes escribir acerca de ese algo que no terminabas de comprender. Escribe lo que sea Sasuke y déjame leerlo. Esa es la manera de recompensarme._

 _Sakura me abrazó contenta mientras yo pensaba que escribir para ella o sobre ella era lo mismo que escribir sobre ese "algo" que me persiguió por años, de alguna u otra manera Sakura me pedía que escribiera sobre amor._

Definitivamente darle la llave de mi departamento a Sakura es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

 _22 años_

― ¿Por qué crees que Naruto nos ha citado tan repentinamente?

Sakura se encontraba sentada de horcajadas sobre el respaldo de la silla, yo me mantenía recargado sobre la pared de brazos cruzados.

―No lo sé. Solo dijo que era de carácter urgente.

Sakura bufó. Hace media hora que Naruto nos había convocado a Sakura y a mí en mi departamento, él había quedado en llegar hace quince minutos. Sakura no tenía paciencia para este tipo de cosas y, a su vez, ella absorbía la mía.

Se escuchó la puerta de mi departamento abrirse y poco después Naruto apareció sobre el marco de la cocina claramente herido. Sakura se levantó inmediatamente y yo me acerqué a auxiliarlo.

―Dios mío, Naruto―Sakura ahogo un sollozo al ver el estado de Naruto― ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me dediqué a buscar con urgencia el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Sakura me había obligado a comprar; no sin antes haberle alcanzado una toalla para que le limpiara la sangre seca y la suciedad a Naruto.

―Hyuga… Neji―Dijo Naruto con cierto tono de dolor, pues parecía que apenas podía hablar.

― ¿Qué? ―Dijo Sakura con los ojos como plato, yo le entregué el botiquín.

― ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil, Naruto? ―Pregunté.

Espere un momento por su respuesta pues Sakura comenzó a atenderle las heridas y por más que Naruto intentaba reprimir los gritos de dolor uno que otro alarido se le escapaba.

―Hinata y yo íbamos en camino a dejarla a su casa―Decía Naruto entrecortadamente―Justo antes de entrar al portón, Neji y sus amigos aparecen gritando y acusándome de ser una desgracia para el futuro de la familia. Dijo que yo era un vil pendejo que no merecía estar con Hinata―Naruto se retorcijaba del dolor―Después, la tomó muy rudamente por el antebrazo, fue ahí cuando decidí ponerle un alto.

»Pero en cuanto le hice frente, el muy miedoso le ordenó a sus amigos que me agarrarán a golpes. Hinata gritó pero Neji tiró más fuerte de ella―Naruto tomó un respiro―Neji levantó su mano en signo de darle una bofetada, pero Hinata se adelantó y ella fue quien le dio la bofetada ―Naruto sonrió―Tan sólo eso lo hizo rabiar más y le gritó que ella ya había adaptado mi conducta salvaje y que le diría a su tío que la mandaría a estudiar lejos. Sus amigos imbéciles seguían golpeándome, eran seis contra uno. Neji tomó del cuello a Hinata. No la apretó, solo la tomó como si fuera un cachorrito y la arrojó para adentro de su casa.

»Justo antes de entrar a su casa, Neji me advirtió que si seguíamos viéndonos la enviaría tan lejos que no tendríamos comunicación de ninguna forma. También amenazó con sugerirle a su tío sobre esposar a Hinata con un patán que le traería beneficios a su familia.

Yo me había quedado sin habla, Sakura temblaba del coraje y Naruto se acariciaba las vendas.

―Neji es un animal―Dijo Sakura con desdén― ¿Cuál es el plan, Naruto?

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó Naruto con molestia―Todo se ha terminado, Sakura. Jamás podré volver a salir con Hinata.

― ¿Me estas jodiendo? ―Pregunté sarcásticamente―No pensé que fueras de los asustadizos.

―No lo soy―Respondió Naruto al instante.

― ¿Entonces? ―Preguntó Sakura.

― ¿Qué no lo entienden? ―Naruto nos miraba a mí y a Sakura inverosímil―No puedo hacer nada. Si me acerco a ella, la mandará lejos. Si lo sigo intentando, Neji venderá a Hinata a un imbécil que no sabrá apreciarla, que terminará maltratándola, engañándola…―Naruto decía con cólera―No pondré en riesgo la vida de Hinata.

―Lo único que no entiendo es tu cobardía, Naruto―Dije con simpleza.

―No me vengas con pendejadas en estos momentos, Sasuke―Naruto me miraba con tanta ira que había comenzado a temblar.

―No, tú no salgas con pendejadas―Me incline hacia él para ponerme a su nivel―Tú eres la gallinita que está dejando a ir a la persona que ama simplemente porque un imbécil fue lo suficientemente cobarde para apartarte de ella mediante amenazas y golpes. La estás perdiendo. Tu me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? "No lo pienso perder".

― "No pienso perder este sentimiento" ―Musitó Naruto para sí mismo.

Sakura me sonrío ya que la mirada de Naruto había cambiado completamente. Había pasado de una mirada de decepción a una de motivación.

―Tú puedes con todo, Naruto―Le aseguró Sakura―Conozco a esa familia y si tú te lo propones, llegarás lejos al lado de Hinata. Solo tienes que esforzarte lo suficiente.

―Gracias―Dijo Naruto mientras nos veía a Sakura y a mí―Gracias por todo.

Naruto tenía los ojos húmedos y Sakura lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

― ¿Y cuál es el plan? ―Pregunté.

―Ya se me ha ocurrido algo―Sakura sonrío maliciosamente.

.

Dos horas después nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa de los Hyuga. Era más enorme de lo que me imaginaba, quizás una descripción más adecuada sería llamarla "mansión".

Según el plan de Sakura, ella llamaría al portón y distraería a Neji mientras nosotros nos escabulliríamos a la habitación de Hinata. Yo no estaba muy convencido al respecto pero era lo mejor que se nos había ocurrido hasta el momento.

Sakura llamo al portón y una vez identificada su voz el ruido que abría las puertas automáticamente se hizo presente y los tres nos adentramos a la mansión. Naruto y yo corrimos hasta el jardín y Sakura se dirigió a la entrada principal en la cual unos segundos después apareció Neji.

Esperamos escondidos en los arbustos alrededor de 3 minutos, pero nuestro peor temor se había cumplido: Neji no invitaría a pasar a Sakura. Así que pasamos al plan B: escabullirnos al patio.

Naruto me aseguró que conocía el camino más sigiloso, y lo seguí entre ramas y la oscuridad. Con mucho trabajo, lo ayudé a saltar una barda de madera pero esa no fue la peor parte… La habitación de Hinata se encontraba en un segundo piso.

―Tendré que treparme en tus hombros―Dijo Naruto.

―Ni de coña―Le respondí.

― ¡Sasuke! Hemos llegado bastante lejos y sabes que no puedo escalar en estas condiciones. Si de por si tu altura combinada con la mía apenas podré llegar a rozar su balcón y…

― ¡De acuerdo! ―Dije desesperado―Pero esta te la cobraré.

Naruto me sonrío zorrunamente –solo como él sabía hacerlo- y momentos antes de subirse a mis hombros le arrojó unas pequeñas piedras inofensivas a la ventana de Hinata, en la cual al instante se encendieron las luces.

― ¡Es el momento!

Con mucha dificultad, Naruto subió por mi espalda hasta que pudo colocar sus pies sobre mis hombros. Se apoyó en la barda del balcón y Hinata salió segundos después exclamando sorpresa al ver a Naruto en ese estado. Obviamente yo no podía ver la escena pues a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio.

― ¡Estas bien! Estaba tan preocupada…―Hinata sollozaba.

―Lo siento tanto, Hinata―Naruto también sollozaba―Lamento no haber respondido tus llamadas ni tus mensajes de texto. Tuve miedo por unos momentos de pensar que por mi culpa te podrían mandar lejos... Pero ya no más, Hinata―Dijo Naruto con determinación―No más. Te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, ¡y más! Para estar juntos. Solo espérame, por favor, espérame. Es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo escuchaba a Hinata lagrimear y mis rodillas temblar debido al peso de Naruto. A juzgar por las sombras, Hinata alcanzó su mano y se mantuvieron así por unos segundos. Momentos después, Naruto descendió lentamente y yo fui liberado por fin del tormento que mi mejor amigo me hizo pasar. Naruto le dio indicaciones a Hinata de hacer cierto ruido dentro de dos minutos para así darle a entender a Sakura que todo estaba hecho.

Exactamente dos minutos después nos encontrábamos fuera de la mansión Hyuga. Estábamos totalmente bofeados y descansábamos sobre el frio pavimento. Aún a pesar del cansancio, Naruto mantenía esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Sakura nos alcanzó un minuto después.

― ¿Cómo ha salido todo?

Naruto formo una sonrisa aún más grande: ―Ella me esperará.

― ¡Eso es excelente, Naruto! ―Exclamo Sakura con emoción.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que todos respirábamos tranquilamente y nos veíamos los unos a los otros.

― ¿Quieren escuchar algo gracioso?

―Siempre―Dijo Naruto.

―Besé a Neji.

La quijada de Naruto cayó hasta el suelo y mi cuerpo se tensó completamente, Sakura soltó una risita.

― ¿Qué hiciste qué? ―Pregunté, porque no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Sakura asintió divertidamente, Naruto me miraba extrañado y yo compartía su confusión.

―Pero no me malinterpreten―Dijo Sakura―Lo humillé. Obtuve mi venganza.

―Explícate―Exigí.

―Platicábamos acerca de la escuela... En una de esas, Neji comenzó a hacerme comentarios coquetos y yo apropósito le di señales para que me besara. Él vio la oportunidad y la tomó, entonces lo empuje y comencé a insultarlo. Le dije que era un pervertido y un _playboy_ que me parecía completamente repulsivo. Todavía pretendí que me dieron ganas de vomitar y hubieran visto su cara cuando le dije lo asqueroso que me pareció su beso.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y yo no podía dejar de sentirme rígido.

―¡Vaya, Sakura! Realmente nadie se puede meter contigo―Dijo Naruto entre risas.

Después terminada la conversación, Naruto y yo acompañamos a Sakura hasta su casa. Ella se despidió de nosotros y después de asegurarnos que entrara a su casa sana y salva, emprendimos nuestro camino hacía mi departamento. Naruto pasaría la noche conmigo pues no quería que su madre se enterara del asunto.

―Oye, Sasuke...

― ¿Qué?

Naruto guardó silencio dubitativo. Yo paré en seco al percatarme que él había dejado de caminar.

― ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estás enamorado de Sakura?

* * *

 **No es el último capítulo ;w; ya sé que lo aseguré la vez anterior pero pero aaah! Mejor llevar por la inspiración y todo se sale de control jiji**

 **Lo bueno de esto es que ya tengo la mitad del siguiente y todo indica que el siguiente si es el último.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, paciencia y comprensión, quiero aprovechar para desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo, espero que hayan cumplido todas sus metas, espero que se cumplan sus deseos y pasen estos días rodeados de gente querida.**

 **Muchos saludos a todos, actualizaré dentro de muy pronto** **quizás entre 5-7 días.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Parte 5

**5/5. Sin más que decir que agradecer por todo el apoyo :) de nuevo gracias Hats por tus correcciones express, eres una persona muy dulce :D**

* * *

Palidecí. Su pregunta me había congelado por completo.

― ¿Cómo es que tú…

―Observé la manera en la que mirabas cuando ella hablaba sobre Neji; inclusive tu expresión corporal cambio cuando ella mencionó el beso. Y no recobraste tu estado natural hasta que la dejamos en su casa.

Me mantuve callado por unos segundos. Estaba sorprendido por la astucia de Naruto, y él no despegaba su mirada de mí.

―Ya me había dado cuenta que la mirabas diferente, pero pensé que era porque también sentías un sentimiento fraternal hacia ella.

Contemplaba fijamente a Naruto esperando a que las palabras pudieran salir fluidamente por mi boca, pero ni siquiera podía mover un dedo.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sasuke?

―Porque no quería que te molestaras por estar enamorado de la misma mujer que tú.

― ¿¡Qué yo!? ―Exclamó histérico― ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella, Sasuke?

Tragué saliva y dije: ―Tengo un interés en ella desde que tenía doce años… o menos.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, pero yo no me inmuté. Estaba preparado para el golpe. Desde hacía mucho tiempo me había preparado mentalmente para el momento en el que yo le confesaría mis verdaderos sentimientos a Naruto.

― ¿Y nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Nunca mencionaste nada? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué, Sasuke!? ―Naruto alzaba su voz.

― ¡Porque no quería destruir nuestra amistad! ―Estallé―No quería que se tornara raro, y tampoco quería arruinar tu amistad con Sakura…

― ¿Y la vez que te dije que iba a olvidar a Sakura? ¿Por qué jodidos no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

Respiré profundamente en un intento de mantener la calma, pero Naruto ya había perdido la paciencia y ahora me sacudía por los hombros.

― ¡Joder! ¡Responde de una puta vez!

― ¡Era demasiado pronto! Todo era reciente, ni siquiera la conocía a ella, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella…

― ¿Y cuándo lo descubriste?

Dude en confesárselo pero no tenía sentido seguir ocultando más cosas.

―Hace tres años…

― ¿¡Tres años!? ―Naruto gritó por los cielos, sin importarle que fuera media noche y estuviéramos en plena calle.

―Baja la voz, no seas estúpido…

Naruto se recargó contra la pared mientras digería toda la información. Ese momento fue completamente eterno para mí.

―Ella… ¿Ella lo sabe?

Naruto me miraba sin temor. Esta era la primera vez que me sentía intimidado ante él.

―No.

Él me miró confundido ― ¿Y qué diantres esperas?

Me quedé sin habla en esos momentos. Nunca tuve planeado profesar mi amor por Sakura.

―No iba a hacer nada porque tú ya tienes un historial con ella y-

― ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? ―Naruto se puso frente a mí― ¿Pensabas que me iba a molestar? ¿Pensabas que te reclamaría alguna tontería como " _bros before hoes"_?

Ahora yo miraba a Naruto sorprendido. Él me tomó por los hombros con más calma, observándome fijamente:

―Sasuke, yo tuve mi oportunidad por diez años―Naruto usaba su tono serio―Me martirié a mí mismo por diez años, todo por confundir un sentimiento y por no saber entender señales. Es momento de que te des una oportunidad, Sasuke.

Naruto me dio mi espacio y pequeños golpes en la espalda.

―Te has reservado tus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, es momento de dejarlos florecer. Sakura es una maravillosa mujer y tú eres la única persona que puede entender su magnitud.

Posé mi mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y le sonreí. Naruto sabía que esa era mi extraña manera de agradecerle por su apoyo.

.

 _23 años (tres meses después)_

Hoy sería el día. Lo había planeado detenidamente. Hoy sería el día en el cual le confesaría a Sakura mis sentimientos. Justamente hoy terminé el "libro" –porque no tiene más de 150 páginas- que le había prometido a Sakura. Contenía todos mis pensamientos, todos mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Envolví aquellas hojas engargoladas en papel estraza y lo decoré con un moño verde —porque el verde me hace pensar en Sakura. Afortunadamente, un día antes la cité en el café que queda a una cuadra de su casa. Ya casi era hora, así que me apresuré en recoger el cochinero que tenía por el departamento. Observé mi entorno y me quedé como piedra al encontrarme con el regalo que Sakura me había obsequiado en mi último cumpleaños.

Era una bella pintura de un narciso blanco. Sakura me dijo que esa flor le hacía pensar en mí.

― _Es una flor fuerte que con esperanza espera a la primavera, incluso durante el invierno no pierde su belleza, nunca pierde contra el frío._

A pesar de ser una amateur en la materia, la pintura del narciso de Sakura era realmente preciosa. Ella no era la nueva Miguel Ángel, pero existía cierto encanto plasmado en ese lienzo.

Miré el reloj de la sala y me aventuré a salir hacia mi destino. Bastaba con decir que tenía los nervios de punta, pues estaba a punto de cambiar la vida como la conocía.

Para el momento que yo llegué al café, ella se encontraba sentada en una de las pequeñas mesas circulares, jugando con los pétalos de la flor que se encontraba de decoración. Parecía ansiosa pues optó por mirar a sus alrededores en busca de mí. Al encontrarse con mi mirada sonrió ampliamente y agitó su mano para que me acercara a sentarme a su lado.

―Tengo algo importante que decirte―Le aseguré en cuanto me senté a su lado.

― ¡Yo también! ―Tan solo me dedicó una sonrisa aún más genuina.

Me tomó por sorpresa y le pedí que ella empezara.

―Solo porque no me puedo contener más―Dijo Sakura con emoción, tras eso me deslizó un sobre que ya estaba abierto―Ábrelo.

Saqué la hoja dentro del sobre, la cual poseía el logo oficial de la universidad de Suna. Leí rápidamente el contenido del papel y para el momento en que lo terminé, Sakura dijo:

― ¡Me han aceptado! ―Ahogó un grito de emoción― ¡Estudiaré la maestría en el extranjero!

Sakura se abalanzó sobre mí y me envolvió en un abrazo. Al parecer ella prefirió reaccionar ante mi falta de habla y mi sorpresa.

― ¿No estás feliz por mí?

A los segundos me recuperé el shock y murmuré: ―Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy.

Sakura me soltó pero la sonrisa no se le quitaba de encima.

― ¿Qué me ibas a decir Sasuke?

Sacudí mi cabeza en forma de negativa: ―Nada importante.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban curiosidad.

―Sí.

Sakura se reacomodo en su silla. No parecía conforme pero en estos momentos sus emociones estaban a la máxima potencia.

― ¿Puedes creer que me voy en un mes?

.

 _23 años (un mes después)_

Sakura tuvo una fiesta de despedida un día antes de su partida. Se despidió de cada una de las personas importantes en su vida. Aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, Sakura no sabía qué tanto le llevaría acabar con la maestría y aseguró que —de ser necesario— trabajaría en Suna después de terminarla.

Esa noche hubo de todo tipo de emociones en mi departamento. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver a Ino suplicándole a Sakura que no se fuera; inclusive inventó que estaba embarazada y que necesitaba a su mejor amiga a su lado. Aún siendo mejores amigas, Ino no conocía del todo a Sakura. A ella nada la retendría. Este es su camino y ha luchado para llegar a donde se encuentra ahora.

Y es que entiendo la posición de Sakura. La vi trabajar duro en su carrera durante años. Sakura tiene pasión y determinación, cualidades que admiro de ella y por las cuales no puedo reprocharle su decisión.

Naruto intentó mantener una conversación conmigo toda la noche pero yo decidía sacarle la vuelta. No me sentía de humor para ser regañado o cuestionado sobre mi vida amorosa.

En estos momentos esperaba a que Sakura llegara al aeropuerto.

― ¡Sasuke!

Escuché a Naruto tras de mí, me giré al instante. Naruto venía cargando con el equipaje de Sakura y ella venía corriendo entusiasmada.

―Espera, Sakura. Tu equipaje está lleno de piedras ―Naruto dejó las pesadas maletas sobre el suelo, y ella soltó una carcajada.

―No sé qué haré sin ti―Sakura acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto―Te debo una grande, Naruto.

―Puedes pagarme quedándote aquí―Dijo Naruto con simpleza.

―Ya hablamos de eso, Naruto―Sakura suspiró con cansancio.

Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron por unos momentos. Yo me alejé para darles privacidad. Pero cuando los miré periféricamente Naruto se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Sakura.

Sakura se acercó a mí y mi mejor amigo se perdió entre la gente.

― ¿Naruto se ha ido? ―Le pregunté una vez que se encontraba a mi lado.

―Le pedí que nos diera un poco de privacidad―Sakura se mostraba nerviosa.

El silencio nos invadió por completo, ni ella ni yo éramos capaces de mirarnos el uno al otro.

― ¿Sabes que eres la persona que más me pesa dejar? ―Sakura rompió el silencio―Digo, no te voy a dejar. Jamás te abandonaría, pero…

―Lo entiendo―Intentaba calmar a Sakura―Sé lo que quieres decir.

Sakura asintió y volvió a mostrar un rostro triste. Yo me acerqué a ella y la tome por el brazo en un intento de consolarla, pero Sakura terminó por abrazarme y apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

― ¿Prometes terminar el libro? ―La voz de Sakura sonaba quebrada.

―Sí.

― ¿Prometes que seguiremos cenando cada viernes juntos? ¿Por Skype? ―Sakura ahogaba sollozos ― ¿Y qué no te casarás hasta que regresé?

―Creo que te has sido muy lejos, Sakura.

―Promételo―Sakura alzó su cabeza para mirarme fijamente.

Sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto, yo acaricié sus finos cabellos rosados sin pensarlo.

―Lo prometo.

Sakura se separó de mí en un intento de parar su llanto, se secaba las lágrimas que había dejado caer en contra de su propia voluntad e intentaba dejar de sollozar. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y, en un impulso, Sakura pegó un brinco para abrazarme y apretar fuertemente mi cuello. Yo la sostuve por la cintura mientras aspiraba los aromas naturales de su cabello y guardaba este momento en mi memoria.

Sakura fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que hubo un punto en el que ambos sentíamos la respiración del otro. No podía ver su expresión porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Escuchaba mis propios latidos y sentía su cálida respiración contra mi piel. Podía imaginar que Sakura también mantenía sus ojos cerrados, podía imaginarla con sus mejillas sonrosadas, rosas… Ese color que la identifica.

Podía jurar que sus labios estaban entreabiertos, buscando ciegamente juntarlos con los míos. Me atrevería a decir que su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más rápida debido al nerviosismo, mientras yo debatía conmigo mismo entre avanzar unos centímetros más y…

―Te voy a extrañar tanto…―Susurró mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros.

Se apartó de mí y volví a retomar la postura, abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarla evadiendo mi mirada y balanceándose sobre ella misma. La idea de confesarle mis sentimientos o sugerirle que se quedara cruzó por mi mente, pero al instante las deseché.

Me sentía desdichado. Este era el momento más desgraciado que había tenido en mi existencia. Frente a mí estaba la mujer que más feliz me hacía, la mujer que provocaba que mi existencia tuviera sentido. Admito que mi vida se ha tornado diferente desde que la conocí, admito que la uso de pretexto todos los días para levantarme por las mañanas con el objetivo de verla, o de escucharla por el teléfono, o admirarla a través de una pantalla. Pero la tenía que dejar ir, dejarla ir junto con este sentimiento de motivación, de interés y de amor.

Reviví el último mes en mi mente. A penas la pude ver durante aquellas semanas. Ella se dedicó a pasar el tiempo con sus demás amigos, visitar viejos lugares, despedirse de familiares. Era totalmente lógico pero me volvía loco. Nadie la extrañaría de la manera que lo haré, que ya lo hago.

El vuelo de Sakura fue anunciado en ese instante, y Naruto reapareció justo a tiempo. Sakura abrazó a Naruto y le dedicó unas palabras alentadoras. Le agradeció por su amistad y le animó a seguir saliendo bien en la escuela para poder estar con Hinata. Naruto asentía mientras mantenía un rostro de puchero; le aconsejo a Sakura que se cuidara mucho en tierras lejanas, que no se juntara con cualquier persona y que nunca dudara en llamarle.

En el momento en que Sakura se giró a despedirse de mi, sentí un desgarre por todo mi pecho. Jamás me había mirado como lo hacía en esos momentos, llena de melancolía y miedo. Puedo jurar que vi cómo sus piernas se tambaleaban con cada paso.

―Sasuke…

Pero yo no quería escuchar sus palabras de despedida, porque eso marcaba la diferencia. Escucharla y hacerle promesas sería aceptar su partida, y —aunque yo pensaba que me había hecho la idea— la verdad es que no estaba preparado para una vida sin ella. Aunque fuera solo por un periodo de tiempo u aunque ella regresara a visitarme, no lo podía aceptar.

―Lo sé, Sakura―Le dije para evitarnos el momento bochornoso frente a Naruto―Buen viaje.

Me aproximé a darle un abrazo antes de que ella o Naruto pudieran objetar ante mi corta despedida. Sakura se sentía tensa entre mis brazos y a pesar de que duramos pocos segundos en esa posición jamás volvió a recuperar su estado natural.

La última llamada para el vuelo de Sakura se anunció y ella tomó de sus maletas rápidamente, se aguantó las lágrimas y se despidió por última vez de nosotros mientras caminaba agitando su mano.

Naruto y yo observamos cómo se perdía entre el río de gente que iba al mismo destino.

― ¿Qué mierda fue eso, Sasuke?

Yo bufé, no tenía ganas de discutir con Naruto en estos momentos así que me dispuse a irme y dejarlo hablando solo.

―Tienes mucha suerte de tenerme a tu lado, porque eres un completo imbécil.

Naruto me jaló por el antebrazo y estuve a punto de atascarle un puñetazo en su cara de idiota pero me detuve al percatarme que sostenía algo:

―Es para ti―Sonreía zorrunamente.

Naruto me entregó un sobre el cual yo miraba fijamente. Él insistió en que lo abriera en esos momentos. No quería que me estuviera jodiendo así que le hice caso.

Era un vuelo a Suna que partía dentro de una hora.

―No.

Le regresé el boleto y su expresión cambió totalmente.

― ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué no entiendes qué―

― ¿Qué TÚ no entiendes que no voy a retener a Sakura por ningún motivo? ―Lo interrumpí, cansado de la situación―No pienso distraerla, no pienso alejarla de sus metas ni de sus objetivos. Entiéndelo.

No era como si no hubiera pensado en esa alternativa desde un principio, pero no quería ser un estorbo en el camino de Sakura. Además: ¿Qué negocio tenía yo en Suna?

―Sakura necesita de alguien que la apoye, Sasuke―Naruto negaba con la cabeza―No de alguien, necesita de ti específicamente. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

Fruncí el ceño. Naruto suspiró, pareciera agotado.

―Escucha. Ustedes dos me ayudaron a seguir con Hinata, me animaron para seguir siendo feliz. Han estado conmigo cuando más los he necesitado, no los desampararé en estos momentos ni nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, porque lo que he hecho es de buena fe, porque quiero que seas feliz y también que Sakura sea feliz. Y si esta es la manera de hacerte reaccionar o hacer que vayas tras ella pues tomaré las medidas necesaria―Naruto tomó otro largo suspiro―He enviado tu libro a su nueva dirección en Suna.

― ¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Cómo sabes del libro? ―Pregunté con mi voz más grave mientras agarraba a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa.

Naruto sujetaba mi agarre en un intento fallido de zafarse.

―No me dejabas acercarme a tu escritorio así que sospechaba que algo ocultabas. Ayer cuando te distrajiste descubrí que era lo que escondías. Con solo ver el nombre supe que era sobre Sakura―Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire―Si este es el pretexto que necesitabas para ir tras ella, pues lo has conseguido.

Solté a Naruto mientras lo miraba estupefacto.

―El vuelo de Sakura tiene escalas, así que tu llegarás primero. Al llegar al aeropuerto habrá un conductor donde te estará esperando a la salida del mismo. Te llevará al hotel donde Sakura se hospedará temporalmente y ya me comunique con recepción para que te den la llave de su habitación sin notificarle. El libro estará en la mesita que está en la entrada del cuarto. Es tu decisión quedarte o no. Si decides quedarte, Sakura nunca lo sabrá... De eso no te preocupes.

Naruto me volvió a extender el boleto de avión: ―Confío en que tomarás la decisión correcta, Sasuke.

Agarre el boleto aún no decidido de qué hacer y Naruto se despidió de mi con un fuerte abrazo, dejándome con una gran decisión frente a mí.

.

 _12 horas después_

Escuché como la puerta del cuarto de hotel se abría y divisé a Sakura entrando rápidamente y batallando con sus maletas.

―Bien me dijo Naruto que parecía que traía piedras―Bufó Sakura.

―Sakura―La llamé para que se percatará de mi presencia.

A Sakura se le cayó todo lo que sostenía debido al susto, pero su mirada cambio en cuanto me vio:

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Dios mío! Me has dado una buena asustadiza. Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?

―Sakura,―Le apunté el libro nuevamente envuelto en papel estraza que se encontraba frente al tocador―Es para ti…―Susurré muy bajito.

Sakura lo sostuvo por unos momentos sobre sus manos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de qué era.

― ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Yo asentí. Esta vez no me importaba ocultar mi sonrojo —porque estoy seguro que estaba tan rojo como un tomate—, no me preocupaba el hecho de que mi corazón latía tan rápido que incluso Sakura podría escucharlo, ni que mi piel se había erizado. No quería seguir ocultándome de Sakura.

Sakura lo abrió con mucha delicadeza, y murmuró el título tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo:

―"El amor y la chica de ojos jade"

Sakura se quedó inmóvil mientras seguía sosteniendo el libro. Estaba tan callada y tranquila... Quizás estaba en total shock. Incluso pudiera que estuviera irritada pero… Pero unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

―Sasuke…―musitó―Éste es el regalo más bonito del mundo.―Sakura ahogó un suspiro―Es el mejor regalo que he recibido―Sakura se limpió sus lágrimas―Estaba tan molesta conmigo misma… por no habértelo dicho.

Sakura se giró en dirección a mí mientras sostenía el libro contra su pecho.

―Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo, Sasuke―Sakura se encogió de hombros―No puedo describir lo que siento por ti, no me alcanzan las palabras.

Yo me acerqué lentamente a Sakura: ―He pasado más de la mitad de mi vida intentando describir y descifrar qué siento por ti, qué es lo que eres.

Sakura intentaba inútilmente retener su llanto.

―Pero por más que lo intento, por más que me esfuerce… no encuentro ninguna descripción que se acerque a la definición de lo que siento por ti, así que lo único que me queda es demostrarlo.

Rodeé a Sakura por la cintura con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda le acariciaba su mejilla. Mi mano se deslizó hacia su nuca conforme me iba acercando a su rostro, dándole tiempo de detenerme, de arrepentirse; pero ella parecía tan impaciente como yo, tan desesperada por intentar lo que más hemos anhelado el uno del otro.

Juntamos nuestros labios en un momento de desesperación y alivio. Sentí mi cuerpo caliente ante la sensación angelical de mover mis labios sobre los suyos, suaves y adictivos. Sakura profundizó aún más el beso tomándome por la cabeza y revolviendo mis cabellos desesperadamente. Su lengua fue la primera en experimentar dentro de mi cavidad, mientras yo disfrutaba de la excitante y húmeda sensación que me provocaba. Yo recorría con mis manos su espalda, sus mejillas y su cintura; memorizando todo al tacto.

Sakura se separó de mí a falta de aire, colocó el libro sobre el tocador de nuevo y se colgó de mi cuello.

―No sabes cómo me regañe a mí misma por no haberte dicho mis sentimientos desde un principio―Me decía entre besos―No sé porque esperé tanto, si se siente tan jodidamente bien―Decía entre gemidos debido a que yo me dedicaba a atacar su cuello de besos y caricias.

Aspiré el olor de su cuello, como si de mi vida dependiera. Sakura movía sus manos sobre mi espalda provocándome más ondas eléctricas de lo normal, pero antes de que perdiera la cordura debía de decírselo, de asegurarle.

Me separé de su cuello lentamente y coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas, las cuales se encontraban rosas debido a la agitación del momento. La miraba fijamente a los ojos y le confesé:

―Sakura, eres el amor de mi vida.

A Sakura le temblaba la barbilla a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían.

―Y tú el de la mía, Sasuke.

* * *

 **Y así termina este fanfic. Espero que a todos les haya gustado, complacido, que se hayan emocionado y conmovido tanto como yo, gracias por sus comentarios, fave's y follow's, por los comentarios en facebook y por agregarme para seguir las noticias :D**

 **¡Los quiero mucho chicos! espero volvernos a leer muy pronto ;)**

 **Hasta luego!**


End file.
